The New Song
by TheWriter222
Summary: Shori Saotome- sister to Ittoki Otoya and Aijima Cecil & manager for STARISH. Yukino Kiryuu- sister to Ichinose Tokiya and idol/composer. Miharu Saito- famous pianist and composer for Quartet Night. In the sequel to The Last Song, what will these girls do when they are taken by the currents of song and love?
1. Episode 1

**Welcome back to the Uta Pri world! I am happy to announce the arrival of our precious sequel- The New Song! **

**As the sequel to The Last Song, let me recap what happened in the previous fic.**

* * *

**Recap-**

_Laughter._

_That was my first memory of him, us laughing together in the snow. We were only three, and he was taken away from me. Then our mother died, and it seemed like the world ended._

_Nothing was the same again. I never saw him again, and I lived with our crazy father. He never seemed to have time for me, but I didn't mind. In my free time, I read, wrote, and listened to music. I had a peaceful childhood._

_My father wanted me to enter the preforming arts as he did, but I wanted to write stories, not music. So I entered a writing course at a local college. It was a year after I graduated, and I was living happily- editing novels for a publishing company, and having a few books of my own published._

_But then, my father told me I had to come work for him. He said I needed to manage a singing group in his company. He promised that I could keep writing, if that's what I really wanted, so I decided to accept his offer._

_I didn't know that something bigger was at play than just a simple managing job. And it turned out something was. I remembered my brother was the idol Ittoki Otoya- an idol in the group I was managing. After a visit to a foreign country, I found out my mother was alive and that Aijima Cecil was my half-brother._

_As if that wasn't strange enough, my best friend had entered the Master Course as an idol/composer. My life had gotten ten times crazier, but it couldn't get worse right_

_Boy, was I wrong about that._

* * *

**Alright! So keep in mind, I only own the plot & Shori. Yukino is owned by AkimotoAyumu023. Miharu is my firend's OC as well.**

* * *

**Episode 1- Old Friends, New Friends, and Something Else**

_Previously on __**The Last Song**_

_Shori came up behind her, "Yuki, how do you know Tokiya?"_

_Yukino smiled broadly and said in a high, happy voice, "Why because he's my brother of course!"_

**Shori POV**

I looked at my old friend in shock, "But how? Every time I've been to your house, I've never seen him!"

Yukino smiled. We were sitting down in the living room, STARISH with us. Otoya cleared his throat, "Um, Shori, how about you introduce us first."

"Yeah, I guess that would be helpful," I said. "Yukino and I are childhood friends. We have been in the same class since kindergarden. She's practically my sister. When we graduated from high school, and I went off to study literature and English, we haven't been in touch."

Yukino picked up where I left off, "I was studying to become a manga artist, but Toki's old manager said that I had the potential to become an idol, so after graduating I entered Saotome Academy."

Tokiya shifted uncomfortably next to Yukino, "Would you please stop calling me that?"

"No," she said smiling.

"But, Yuki, how come I never saw Tokiya when I went to your house?" I asked.

"Well, Tokiya was adopted into our family. That's why his talents are such a mystery, because we don't know where he got them. So, my parents decided to enroll him in a school for gifted children. I was three at the time and he was five. I only ever saw him during the holidays," she said.

"And my dad always took me somewhere for the holidays," I said, nodding my head.

"So, you and Tokiya aren't really related?" Syo asked.

"Nope," Yuki said, flicking a lock of hair over her shoulder.

"Yuki-chan! You look so adorable!" Natsuki exclaimed, with Yuki suddenly in his arms.

She suddenly made chocking sounds. I hopped up and tried to pry him off of her, "Nastuki, please let Yuki go!" Soon, Syo, Tokiya, and Otoya were trying to help. Finally we got her free, and Ren, Haruka, and Masato made sure she was okay while the rest of us took an extra precaution and held Natsuki back.

Yuki coughed again, and said, "Ugh, I have scissors. Do you really wanna go down that road?"

"Oh, um, I guess I forgot to tell you," I said nervously. "Yuki has two sides to her- the bright, happy side and her dark, emo side. So please try not to get her angry or she will stab you with scissors."

My friends visibly swallowed hard. Yuki and I smiled at each other and laughed. Then, suddenly another figure entered the room. She was a little shorter than Syo, her black hair reached just past her shoulders. She wore black jeans, black combat boots, a grey button up shirt and dark blue tie. Her grey eyes scanned the room as she said, "You guys are so loud. Could you please keep it down? We are trying to practice next door."

I recognized her immediately as the brilliantly talented composer, Miharu Saito. "Gomenasai, Saito-sempai."

Syo looked confused, "Who are you again? I've never seen you here before."

She looked like she had been through this a lot before, "My name is Miharu Saito. I am the composer for Quartet Night."

The group looked shocked, "Since when?!"

"Oh my gosh guys," I said. "How do you _not_ know her? Saito-sempai is famous as a prodigy. She was fifteen when she debuted, and she was known nationwide- especially for her exquisite piano skills that none can match. Again, how do you not know who she is?!"

Saoito-semapai smiled, "I'm not that famous, but thank your the compliment."

Yuki walked up to her, "Are the girl who I am rooming with?"

She nodded her head, "If your are Yukino Kiryuu, then yes. I will be your mentor from now on. Feel free to come and ask me any questions."

Yuki nodded. Then, as quickly as she arrived, Miharu Saito disappeared into the depths of the mansion.

* * *

**Alright! We now have begun our journey! Please leave a review telling me what you think! C ya next time!**


	2. Episode 2

**Hello hello! I'm back with another update! So here we get to see more of both Miharu Saito and Yukino Kiryuu. I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

**Episode 2- Yuki- the beast is loose**

**Shori POV**

I still couldn't believe it. Yuki was an idol and was working for my dad. _Believe it! _My inner voice cried out. What else could I have expected? Yuki was always telling me how awesome she thought it was that my dad ran a recording studio.

I sat down in my bad. What a day. After Yuki arrived, I was too busy with the guys to spend any time with her. I ended up running around the mansion and the city trying to keep everyone on time. I flopped back in my bed, exhausted and hungry. Man, it was almost dinner time and I hadn't eaten anything all day.

I turned my head towards my bookshelf. My eyes made their way to a pink back of a book. It was funny how no matter how tired I was, my expert eyes could always pick out the perfect book.

This particular one I was very familiar with. The front cover had no title- only a cluster of butterflies and circles. It wasn't really a book, but a journal. I reached over and took it off the shelf.

I smiled, remembering how I got the journal. Yuki had given it to me the day I was leaving to attend Princeton University in America. She had told me to write down any ideas I got- whether related to songs, books, or anime.

I flipped through its pages, all mostly full. My eyes scanned its pages, well trained. There, it was still in here! Just what I was looking for.

I hopped up and headed down the hall. After maybe ten minutes of searching, I found the room Yukino was staying in. I knocked.

"Hai! I'm coming," I heard Yuki holler from the other side. She opened the door and smiled brightly, "Shori-chan! I was wondering when you'd stop by!"

I chuckled, "I would have been here earlier, but having to keep track of seven idols and one composer is hard work."

"I could imagine," Yuki said, letting me in. I looked around her dorm. One side was an off white, while the other was a light pink. The pink side was obviously Yuki's. She had plastered anime and manga posters on the walls and I noticed several mangas and anime merchandise on her shelves.

The other side was cleaner than the other. Almost everything was in its proper place- with the exception of a few sketch books and song sheets.

Soon, I noticed the other person sitting in her desk. "Oh! It's good to see you again, Saito-sempai."

She looked over at me and nodded curtly, "Good evening, Saotome-chan."

I chuckled, "Just Shori will do." She nodded and returned to her work. "So, Yuki, I need to show you something I have been working on," I said as I sat on her bed.

Yuki hopped down next to me, leaning over my shoulder, "Really? What is it?"

"Hey, calm down. Gimme a minute," I said. I showed her the journal.

"Oh, I remember that!" she exclaimed. "Have you been using it?"

I nodded, "I actually tried to do something crazy." I leaned over and whispered in her ear. I saw her eyes widen.

"Really?!" she exclaimed again. "Show me, show me!"

I opened the journal, showing her a series of notes on a staff. "I'm no good at writing music, but I thought I'd give it a shot. Its only the first verse though."

Yukino looked over the sheet, "This isn't bad, Shori-chan."

I rubbed the back of my neck, "Really? Thanks."

Yuki looked up at me, "So, how's it been? Trapped in this mansion with seven hot guys?"

I laughed, "Only you would ask that question. Well, to tell you the truth only five of them are actually 'available.'"

"What do you mean?" Yuki said, leaning foward.

"Well, two of them are my brothers."

"_**WHAT?!**_" Yuki exclaimed.

"Hey," Saito-sempai snapped from her desk, "keep it down. Your beyond loud."

"Oh, gomenasai, Saito-sempai," I said quickly. I turned back to Yuki, "Otoya is my older brother and Cecil is my step brother. Besides, I think both of them have a thing for Nanami."

Yuki crossed her arms, "That's news to me. Anyway, I know who you really like." She stuck out an arm, wagging her pointer finger with each syllable of the idol's name, "_I-chi-no-se Tokiya_!"

"EH?!" I exclaimed. "N-no! Wh-what gave you that idea?"

"Hmph, your entire reaction gave me proof," she said triumphantly.

"So you said that on a complete hunch?"

"Yep."

I rubbed my chin, "Well, I have payback anyway."

Yuki looked at me suspiciously, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I know who you like. His name is-" I said, stopping for a long pause. I studied Yuki's face as she waited. With a smirk I finished my statement, "Kurusu Syo!"

"I can't deny that."

"What? Aw come on, you took all the fun outta it," I accused my friend as she laughed.

Then, she sat up suddenly. My eyes widened. This could mean only one thing- she had a plot that was about to go into motion. "Ne, Saito-sempai," she said innocently. The said woman looked over at us suspiciously. "You said I could come to you with any questions right?"

Miharu Saito glared at her suspiciously, and said slowly, "Yes, I did."

I quickly decided to say something and possibly save the older girl's sanity, "Ano, Saito-sempai? You should probably get outta here, quick. The beast is about to pounce."

Yuki laughed, "Don't be so dramatic, Shori-chan. I swear that's the downside of having an author as a friend- they make a big deal out of the smallest things."

"Hey, in a story, sometimes even the most trivial things can be important to the plot," I defended myself. "You remember _Naruto_ and _Naruto Shippuden_. Even the smallest thing in the first series could have a bog impact on the second."

"I hate to interrupt this beyond interesting development," Saito-sempai said, her voice dripping in sarcasm, "but please just ask your question already, Kiryuu-chan."

"Who do _you_ have a crush on?"

I swear the older woman went chibi and sweat dropped. "Eh?" she said. "What makes you think that I liked someone?"

Yuki smirked, "You must fancy _someone_. Or at least think that they're cute."

"Etto," Saito-sempai said unceratinly, "I, well, I do think that, um, . . . is kinda cute."

She said the name so quietly I couldn't hear it. Yuki and I leaned forward and put a hand to our ear, "Say that again."

"I like Masato, okay?!" the older girl exclaimed. Yuki and I looked at each other for a moment then fell back on the bed laughing.

"Wh-why didn't I see this coming?" Yuki said between breathes.

"Of co-course she'd li-like him!" I said with an even harder time.

Then together we said, "They're both pianists!"

"That's not the only thing I like about him!" the now tomato-red girl exclaimed. "He-he's nice and caring and knows just what to say at the right time!"

I walked over and put my hand on Saito-sempai's shoulder, "Have you ever really spoken to Masato-kun?"

"Yes."

I nodded. Then I burst out laughing again. Saito and Yuki looked at me strangely. I wiped the tears from my eyes, "You've been beaten, Yuki."

"Nani?" she asked.

"Well," I began, "it's just that both Saito-sempai and I have actually spoken to the guys we like. You haven't said a word to Syo."

Yuki looked enraged, "I'll have you know that I probably know more about Kurusu Syo than either of you!"

"Really?" I asked shocked.

"Yes, we are actually childhood friends."

* * *

**Gosh this is fun to write. Its like having a conversation with my friends (which it kinda is- Miharu and Yukino are my friends' OCs anyway)**

**So you know the drill: Leave a review telling my what you think!**

**Miharu- Aren't you forgetting something? -.-**

**Me- *gulp* its ****_the stare_****. **

**Yuki- Oh! I know what she forgot! TW222 doesnt own Uta no Prince-sama or its characters!**

**Me- Tha-thanks Yuki.**


	3. Episode 3

**Hey, hey, hey! I'm back with another chapter! So, here we get to meet more of Yuki and a lot more of Miharu. **

**This chapter is dedicated to a certain MS or Ping. Without her, you guys would have been waiting another week for this chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Episode 3- Violins & Pianos**

**Shori POV**

I put a hand on my hip, "Really? Where do you know Syo from, Yuki?" I hesitated to believe my friend because she was known for being a notorious prankster. No matter how stupid a story may sound, Yukino could keep a straight face.

"For your information, Shori, I met Syo at a violin competition. It happened to be the one where he almost fell off of a tower because of Nastuki," the blond retorted.

"What?" Saito asked incredulously.

"Oh yeah, my dad told me about that," I said. "Natsuki was chasing Syo up a tower when they were kids and Syo almost fell. He had a fear of heights from there after. My dad ended up curing it when he was in the Academy though."

Saito nodded. "I was the one that ended up helping him get up," my friend said triumphantly.

I nodded, "Sure, let's go with that." Yuki stuck her tongue out at me, and I returned the childish act. I looked back at Saito, "So how did you meet Masato, Saito-sempai?"

"Would you stop calling me that? It makes me sound old," she said.

"Um, okay. What should we call you then?" I asked.

"Miharu."

"Alright, Miharu-chan, how did you meet Masato?" I asked cheerfully.

She sighed, "Well, as I'm sure you've observed, I have a very small presence. So I was practicing in an old practice room shortly after they debuted. I was taking a break, and looked over my sheets when the door opened suddenly . . .

_3rd POV for the flashback_

_Masato opened the door and sighed. It was so difficult to find anyplace to practice alone now. He walked over to the piano and sat down on the bench. He noticed some song sheets on the stand and wondered who they belonged to when suddenly, someone cleared their thoat next to him._

_"Excuse me," a black haired girl said. "Um, can I ask why your in here?"_

_Masato stared at her for a while. She had captivating grey eyes and he noticed her hair had silver tips. She was very beautiful and he wondered how he had never seen her around before. "Oh, um, I was just looking for a quiet place to practice. Sh-should I leave? I mean you were here first."_

_The girl smiled slightly, "No, no. It fine. I'm Miharu Saito, the composer for Quarter Night." She held out here hand for him to shake._

_Masato shook her hand firmly, "I didn't realize that- wait, Miharu Saito. The famous pianist?"_

_Miharu shrugged, "I guess so."_

_Masato glanced at the music sheets, "Would you mind if I had a look at these?" Miharu nodded. He grabbed the papers and began to look them over. "Can I play it?" Again, the girl nodded. Masato placed hind hands on the keys. They hovered just over the keys as the bluenette looked over the notes._

_Then, he gracefully began to play. (Think of the _Naruto_ theme 'Sadness and Sorrow') The first few notes played soft and crisp- like tears falling in a pool of water. Then, they developed into a strong tune, showing multiple feelings- sadness, sorrow, regret, betrayal. Masato was solemn as he played. He wondered what could have possible brought her to compose such a sad and moving piece of art. He came to the final notes that played out softly. He looked at Miharu._

_"This is wonderful, Saito-sempai, but may I ask what made you write something so sad?" he asked softly._

_She looked away and out the nearby window. "My parents, they want me to be so much, to live to these high expectations. They want me to be better than my older brother, but at he same time not surpass him." She looked at him sadly, "It's like trying to paint a picture on a canvass already placed inside a wonderful frame."_

_Masato sympathized with her, "I understand how that feels. My parents want me to take up the family company, but all I want to do is become an idol, the way my grandfather taught me."_

_"What are you going to do?"_

_He looked at her and smiled somberly, "I really don't know, Saito-sempai."_

_She scowled at the honorific, "Please don't call me that, I feel so old when you do."_

_"Alright, Saito-chan."_

_"Miharu. Call me Miharu."_

_Masato smiled, "Sure."_

**Back to Shori POV and the present**

Miharu finished her story. Yuki was scowling at the floor. Soon, she spoke up, "So I guess both of us have beaten you, Shori."

"Eh? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well both Miharu-chan and I have had an emotional experience with the guys we like," she said flatly. I clenched my fists. _Oh, Yuki. You wouldn't believe my stories if I told you. _I thought.

"Hmph," I retorted, "even if I decided to tell you my stories, I won't have you tripping all over yourself for the juicy details."

Yuki sat up straight, "So you have had an emotional experience with Toki? How? He's so cold."

I strode towards the door, "That's for me to know, and for you to find out." I could hear Yukino's protests as I walked down the hall and back to my dorm.

* * *

**~Make your hapiness, you'll find the way if you believe~**

**O srry. I was listening to Mirai Chizu by our favorite band. So, I hope you enjoyed the latest installment in our journey. Stay tuned to find out more about Miharu and Yukino!**

**Masato- TW222 doesn't own Uta no Prince-sama or its characters.**

**ME- Remember guys, I'm writing a fic with AkimotoAyumu023 called ****_Midnight in Shinomiya Castle_****. It is a vampire AU, so go check it out- if you dare.**


	4. Episode 4

**Hello again, people! I'm back with another episode! So I guess I won't keep you waiting.**

* * *

**Episode 4- The Disaster**

**3rd Person POV**

Syo sat on his bed, thoroughly enraged. Natsuki had somehow stuck the blond in a frog hat- again. Syo's eyebrow twitched; now his green-eyed friend was taking an innumerable amount photos. "Damn it! Would you quit already?!" he exploded.

There was a knock at the door. Natsuki looked up, startled. Then, in two large strides, he opened the door and before him stood Yukino Kiryuu. Syo had no time to grab the hat off his head before Yukino noticed. She looked at him and laughed, "Syo you look redi-"

No sooner had she began her teasing when Natsuki grabbed her in another killer hug, saying, "Kiryuu-chan! You are so adorable- like a precious little fairy!"

Syo watched in complete shock (after taking the hat off, of course), "Na-Natsuki? Put Yukino-chan down!" No sooner had he said this when a dark aura seemed to be emitting from Yukino. Natsuki let her go and stepped away wisely. The two roommates looked at her cautiously. Then, with such speed that if you blinked you would miss it, Yukino pulled out a red pair of scissors and jabed at Natsuki. In her rage, Yuki thankfully missed his face, but managed to nock off Natsuki's glasses. Syo sighed, now instead of dealing with one bloodthirsty lunatic he had to deal with two.

He quickly decided to deal with Yukino- better calming her down than risking her stabbing one of them with her scissors. "Yukino-chan," he said soflty, "can I see your scissors for a moment?"

Her eyes previously covered by her bangs, Yukino looked up and glared at Syo. "Ano, never mind," he said quickly. His mind ran at light speed. Then, his thoughts were interrupted by a deep chuckle.

"My, my, your a feisty one aren't you?" Satsuki asked darkly. "Hmm, I believe we are going to have to discipline this one."

Syo swallowed hard. This. Would. Not. Be. Good. His mind ran twice as fast. Out of the corner of his eye, Syo saw his phone. This was too much for one person to handle- hell, they might need a small army to calm these two, as Syo sadly knew from experience. He quickly grabbed his phone and went to speed dial.

_Ring_. Syo bit his lip. Satsuki was beginning to walk towards Yukino. _Ring_. _Damn it! Pick up!_ Syo thought desperately. _Ri-_ "Hello?"

"Oh thank God! Otoya, I need your help. Natsuki has turned into Satsuki and Yukino is on a scissor rampage in our dorm. Get as many people as you can to help- fast," Syo said.

"Alright, I'll be over in a sec." Syo sighed. Then, he quickly grabbed Natsuki's glasses off of the ground. Now, when Otoya meant 'a sec,' Syo assumed he would be over in maybe ten minutes, but not ten _seconds_ after Natsuki's glasses left the floor, the door swung open to reveal the small army Syo wanted.

Now, just as this was happening, Satsuki and Yukino were, well, lets say preoccupied. Satsuki was attempting to grab Yukino while avoiding her blades. Yes, Yukino was trying to stab Satsuki to death. Satsuki and Yukino where now at a stalemate, neither making a move.

Syo's army now included STARISH, Nanami, and Shori. Before anyone could move or warn her, Shori walked into the midst of their standoff- armed with only a box of pocky.

"Shori, that isn't a safe place to stand. Please co-" Syo began his warning.

"Relax, Syo," Shori said calmly. "I've got this." Then, she slowly opened the box of pocky. Both duelers were to shocked to do anything. Shori took a pocky out and said tauntingly, "Yukino, I know you want one, so come and get it." Shori quickly put the pocky in her mouth and began eating it.

The room was silent. No one moved as Shori proceeded to eat another pocky, saying after, "Yuki, they are all going to be gone if you don't get one soon." At this, Yuki shook her head. She glared at her friend, and then ran up to Shori, scissors reading to kill for pocky. Then, before anyone could tell what had happened, Shori whipped out a piece of paper and held it in front of Yukino.

Yuki stopped dead in her tracks. Then she let out an ear piercing scream. Everyone (minus Shori- she's half deaf anyway) covered their ears. Syo soon saw an opening and slipped Natsuki's glasses on Satsuki while he was still dazed. When everything quieted, the group saw Yuki clutching the paper with a piece of pocky in hand.

Shori turned to them, munching on the snack. "What did you do?!" they exclaimed.

She shrugged, "It was easy. Yuki loves pocky, so I knew she would kill for some. So before she could actually stab me, I pulled out a picture of this guy in her favorite anime. I also knew she would scream when she saw it, and was counting on Satsuki being too dazed to move when Syo slipped his glasses on." She took another bite of pocky.

They stared at her, their jaws on the floor. Shori laughed. The crisis averted, the group left, leaving Yuki, Syo, Natsuki, and Shori in the dorm. Syo was still in awe at the manager when he noticed something on her arm. "Shori, your bleeding!" he exclaimed.

Shori looked at her arm, "Only a scratch."

Syo gabbed the first aid kit anyway, "So? We should put a bandaid on it at least." He proceeded to do so. Soon Yuki came over and looked to see what he was doing.

She gasped, "Oh, Shori, did I do that?"

Shori smiled back, "Chill, its nothing fatal." The blond sighed.

"Ne, Yukino-chan, what did you want anyway? We never got that far," Syo asked while putting the first aid away.

Yukino chuckled, "I can't just want to visit my two childhood friends?" Then the foursome laughed, some visit this turned out to be.

* * *

**Yay, we are done! Don't forget to leave a review saying what you think.**

**Syo- TheWriter222 doesn't own Uta no Prince-sama in any way, shape or form.**

**Ren- Sadly. Am I right munchkin?**

**Syo- You damn perve! I'm not a munchkin!**


	5. Episode 5

**hello again! I'm back with another chapter. So this chapter is kinda short, but I hope you enjoy all the same. On with the show!**

**Btw: I do not own Uta no Prince-sama or Poison Kiss, they all belong to their respected owners.**

* * *

**Episode 5- To Be or Not to Be: That is the Question**

**3rd Person POV**

It had been about a week since the Scissors and Glasses incident, as it was now known. Life returned back to its peaceful routine. Shori was buzzing around, making sure everyone was where they were supposed to be. At times she made to chastised Yukino for pestering her, or some other unfortunate soul who dared disturb her work.

Quartet Night watched the recent developments from the second floor balcony. It was strange, they thought, how it had all turned out. Their young charges had grown on their own with little help.

Miharu stood next to Ai, silent as ever. She was interested to see how the idols would develop into stars, but she was also unimpressed. Their personalities hardly fitted. It was not uncommon to turn a corner and find two or three idols arguing or, although not as often, attempting murder. Yes, Miharu largely preferred the calm of Quartet Night to the boisterous STARISH.

But, she would admit that without the group, life in the Master Course would be dull.

It was on such an occasion that she was practicing with her group, when she wished they were more like their subordinates. She sighed as she looked at the quiet group. They were looking over the sheets she had given then that morning, deciding which parts fit them best.

Miharu let a small, tiny even, smirk light up her face. She let her fingers hover over the piano keys. She looked up at her friends, then began to play. The boys looked up at her as she played the very beginning of the song. Then, Reji realized what song it was, and began to sing.

_Reji- Give into temptation  
Ai- My promise to you  
Ranmaru- I'll rock you hard  
Camus- With my deep emotion_

_Reji- Koe wo kika sete…  
Ranmaru- Kami wo nabi kase…  
Ai- Ah…Lesson of the night  
Camus- Slowly×2  
Reji- Yasashii hidari te  
Ranmaru- Kara maru migi te  
Ai- Ai no yukiba wo  
Camus- Saga shite_

_Reji- Tokei wa hora mi nai furi shite  
Ranmaru- Tsuite koi yo ari no mama  
Ai- Mune ni mimi wo atete mina yo  
Camus- Omae to no kyori ni kodou ga  
All- Feeling×3 __Ah…_

_All- Kuru wase tai poison kiss  
Ranmaru- Rocking hard×2  
All- Toro kete poison kiss  
Reji- More and more…and  
Reji/Ranmaru/Camus- Towa ni poison kiss  
Ai- Ah… __Kokoro no mama  
All- Atae you poison kiss_

_Camus- Love wo kanjiro  
Ranmaru/Camus- Love ni moero  
Ranmaru/Ai/Camus-Love wo shinjiro  
All- Love is all! Quartet Night_

The group smiled. "Miharu, you never fail to impress us," Reji said.

The composer nodded. Ai came up next to her, "Is there something bothering you?"

Miharu sighed, "It's nothing, really. I was just thinking."

"You sure seem to do that a lot," Ranmaru said. She shot a look at him(-.-). The group laughed as the silver head shrank away from her.

"What is really bothering you, Haru-chan?" Camus asked, calling the composer by her nickname.

She sighed again, "I was just think about the differences between you and STARISH. I thought maybe it might be better if you were more like them."

"Tch, who in their right mind would want to be like them?" Ranmaru asked.

Reji threw his arm around him, "You have to admit that they are growing on you, right Ran-Ran?"

The silver head looked away, "Not in the least. And stop calling me that, Reji."

"It is hard not to like them," Ai said quietly.

Camus nodded, "Even that irresponsible prince isn't to bad."

Miharu smiled, "I was wrong, you know?" They looked at her. "You guys don't need to be more like them, because you already are!" The quartet blinked at the same time, then smiled. They pulled the composer into a group hug.

Miharu would admit, STARISH was a . . . well . . . unique group of people, but nothing could beat her friends.

* * *

**Alright, now I only have one other thing to say: Please Review!**

**Miharu: Didn't you forget something?**

**Me- Um, no I don't think so.**

**Miharu: the disclaimer?**

**Me: Oh, I did that already!**

**Miharu: *nods* Good.**


	6. Episode 6

**I'm baaaack! Now, I won't keep you waiting for this long awaited chapter so on with the show!**

* * *

**Episode 6- The Diary**

**3rd Person POV**

_"Achoo!"_

Shori sniffled and brought her covers closer to her. She had been sick for three days now, not enjoying any of it. Now a month after her best friend had tried to stab her, Yuki had finally gotten the story of Tokiya and Shori out of the girl.

There was a knock on the door. "Enter at your own risk," Shori called miserably.

The door opened to reveal Yukino and Miharu. "We brought you some soup since Nanami is out of town right now," Miharu said softly.

"Thanks," Shori replied. She took the bowl she was offered and began drinking it. "Where is Nanami anyway?" Yukino asked.

"She's visiting her grandmother and will be back in two days," Shori replied.

After a few minutes, Yuki said, "Do you want to know what I heard yesterday?"

"What?" Miharu asked suspiciously.

"Masato keeps a diary in his room," Yuki whispered, leaning in. "If he does, then if we can get our hands on it, Miharu might be able to find out if Masato likes her or not!"

"Thats absurd," Miharu snapped.

"Even if he did keep a diary," Shori said softly, "how *cough* would you get it without him knowing? He -achoo!- doesn't have any meetings and he's been practicing in his room for a play he's doing." Shori wiped her nose.

Yuki smiled, "That's where you come in, Shori."

"Eh?"

XoXoX

Shori shrugged her blanket closer to her body as she stood in front of Masato's door. She sighed, how had she been dragged into this scheme?

She knocked on the door. She heard footsteps head towards the door. It opened to reveal the bluenette looking down at her in shock. "Shori? Aren't you sick? Why are you out of bed?"

She coughed into her elbow then smiled at the man, "I'm fine, Masato. I just need your help."

"With what?"

"I need some cold medicine from the cabinet in the kitchen and I can't reach it," she said. It wasn't a lie- she really couldn't reach the medicine she needed. Otoya had grabbed it for her last time, but he was away doing something with Tokiya and Ren, and Natsuki was out with Syo.

"Oh, sure. Come on, I'll get it for you," Masato said. The two made their way to kitchen.

Two others peeked from around a corner, "Alright, lets go." Yukino and Miharu snuck into the unlocked dorm.

_How did I get into this?_ Miharu thought miserably. "Search anywhere you think he could have hidden a diary," Yukino declared. She began looking through Ranmaru's things.

"Not over there, baka," Miharu snapped. "That's Ranmaru's things. If Masato had a diary, it would be with _his_ gubbins (stuff)."

"_Ooh_," Yuki said, shaking her finger up and down. "That makes sense." They began looking through drawers and under the bed and any other place they thought of.

oXoXo

"This one?" Masato asked Shori, showing her a medicine bottle.

"Um," Shori said, "I don't think so. The bottle was blue and pink-or was it white?-not green."

Masato sighed. They had been going through bottles for five minutes now. He grabbed one in the back of the cabinet. It fit Shori's description, and sad 'Cold Medicine' on it. "Here it is," he said triumphantly.

He handed the bottle to the manager, "Yup it sure is. Could you get me a glass of water while I open it?" Shori needed to stall him a little longer for her friends.

"Sure," he grabbed a glass and turned on the tap as she opened the bottle. When he handed her the glass a minute later, she popped the pill in her mouth and used the water to wash it down. Masato took the medicine and put it on a lower shelf, saying, "I'll put it on this shelf so you can reach it next time, ok?"

Shori nodded. After she put he glass back in the sink, she noticed that Masato was already heading back to his room. She shrugged her blanket up on her shoulders and caught up to the bluenette. "Thanks a million Masato."

"Not a problem," he said in reply. As they turned a corner and came close the corridor to his dorm, Shori decided to make to signal. She said loudly, hoping her friends could hear, "You really work to hard, Masato. Maybe you should get some rest."

"No, I'm fine, but thank you for worrying," he said. They came close to the dorm, and Masato's eyes widened slightly when he saw Miharu and Yuki.

XoXoX

Yukino and Miharu sighed. They had searched everywhere for a diary and the only thing they found close to one was Masato's daily calendar and Ren's photo album.

They sighed when they heard a loud voice from down the hall, "You really work to hard, Masato. Maybe you should get some rest."

The two looked at each other. The signal. Shori and Masato were close. They quickly darted out of the room, and when they saw Masato and Shori, they came up to them.

"We were looking for you, Shori!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Where were you?" Miharu asked.

"Oh, Masato was just *cough* helping me get some medicine from the cabinet," Shori said smoothly, except for the cough.

Yuki smiled and bowed in front of Masato, "Arigato, you really helped Shori out."

"It was nothing," Masato said smiling. The trio headed down the hall and into Shori's room.

"Did you find it?" Shori asked, exhausted from overexertion. "Don't tell me I missed maybe an hour of nap time or anime time for nothing."

Yukino sighed, "I guess I'm gonna have to disobey you, Shori. We didn't find anything. Gomen."

Shori sighed, "Oh well."

"We did learn something though," Miharu said.

The other two snapped their heads towards the girl. "You did?" Shori asked.

Miharu nodded, "Masato really like knitting. He had some yarn under his bed." Yuki and Shori looked at each other, both wondering how their friend could have said that with a straight face. Then, the trio laughed. They laughed so hard, that Shore began a coughing fit, causing Yuki and Miharu to jump away. It didn't help- Shori just became worse when she saw their terrified faces.

* * *

**There you have it! I hope you enjoyed, and please leave a review telling me what you think.**

**Masato- Shori doesn't own Uta no Prince-sama.**


	7. Episode 7

**Hello! I'm back. This chapter was meant to be posted yesterday, but my iPad was glitching so I had to wait. So I'm going to tell you guys how old Miharu is: 18. In the ****_Last Song_****, there is a chapter saying how old everyone is. I might say their ages again, just not now.**

**This chapter is dedicated to thefrozencherryblossom. Thanks for reading this!**

* * *

**Episode 7- The Tickets**

**3rd Person POV**

"I did it!" Syo exclaimed. "I won the tickets!"

As it so happened, Syo had been talked into entering a contest by Shori and Miharu. The winner would win all-day tickets to a festival going on in town. "Congratulations, Syo!" Shori exclaimed.

"Thanks," he replied, "but are you sure she will want to go with me?"

Shori and Miharu looked to each other and smiled knowingly. "Yeah, she will," Miharu said.

Wait. We are to far ahead. Lets back up to two days earlier . . . .

XoXoX

Shori and Miharu had been in the kitchen that day, conversing about how to get Syo and Yukino together. Shori, her health now restored, was saying that they should play Seven Minutes in Heaven, but Miharu made the good point that Yuki might not get Syo. Now the two were stuck.

Shori logged into her laptop, which was sitting in front of her on the table. She went in and entered her word document. She began typing in her story, when she got an idea. Shori went on the internet, and began searching. "Aha!" she exclaimed after a moment.

"What?" Miharu asked suspiciously.

"I have the perfect plan," she said. "We get Syo to fill out a fake survey with a prize for tickets to the festival." She showed Miharu the website selling tickets. "Then, we just put the tickets in an envelope with a letter of congratulations and get him to take Yuki."

Miharu thought the plan over, "I don't want to know what plans the dark side could come up with if you helped them."

Shori grinned up at the composer. Then, a certain blond entered the room. "Oh, hey Shori-chan, Saito-chan," Syo said.

"Hi, Syo-kun," they replied.

Syo grabbed something out of the fridge before turning back to face them, "Have either of you seen Yukino-chan? I haven't been able to find her all day."

Shori shook her head, "No, I haven't. I think she was heading out for an interview and recording. She mentioned something about coming back late because she wanted to go visit her family. Why?"

He shrugged, "No reason." Shori and Miharu looked at each other and smirked. "You don't have a crush on Yukino, do you?" Miharu asked slyly.

"N-no! What ma-made you think th-that?!" he said defensively, his face rapidly becoming red.

Shori's smirk widened, "Denial is the first sign of love, Syo. Don't you know that?"

Syo sighed, "Fine, I like Yukino-chan. Just don't tell her, okay?" Shori and Miharu exchanged another look. "Well, I have the perfect plan for you," Miharu said.

"What?" Syo asked confused.

"Well," Shori began, typing something quickly on her laptop, "I'm printing this survey out. It says that if you win, you get two tickets to the festival. If you win, you can take Yuki, she loves festivals."

"Really?" Syo asked. Shori nodded, "It's printing out now. Just fill it out and I'll mail it in."

"Thanks, Shori-chan!" Syo exclaimed.

After he left, Shori shook her head, "How simpleminded can men get?" Miharu shrugged, and the two chuckled.

oXoXo

Syo knocked on Yukino's door. He heard her footsteps come closer to the door and was about to back out of his plan when she opened the door. "Oh, hey Syo-kun. I wasn't expecting to see you here."

Syo smiled, "Hi, Yukino-chan. Um, look, I've got these tickets to the festival and, well, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

Yukino's eyes widened, "Sure, I'd love to."

Syo smiled, "Great. I'll meet you at the front door tomorrow at ten."

"Alright, sounds great."

XoXoX

Syo and Yukino were at the festival, wearing kimonos (Yuki's a light pink with blue flower designs and Syo's dark blue). They had been walking around for a while now, visiting some booths and playing games. "Oh, Syo-kun, look! Lets try to win a goldfish!" Yukino exclaimed, pointing at the game.

Syo smiled, "How about we get something to eat first? It's almost noon."

"Sure, I think I saw a ramen booth down there, you want that?" Yukino asked. Syo agreed, and the two headed over to eat ramen. After their meal, the pair headed over to the desired booth. Yuki ended up winning two goldfish and Syo, well Syo ended up getting very wet.

Yuki chuckled as she handed Syo a towel the booth keeper was so kind to provide, "Syo-kun, your such a klutz."

"Shut up,"Syo grumbled, taking the towel, his cheeks growing pink. "I blame the damn fish. If he hadn't swam away, I wouldn't have gotten wet."

Yuki looked at him seriously, "Now, Syo-kun, don't blame the poor fish." Syo grumbled again. The two resumed their walk through the festival. Soon, it started to get dark. Yukino's eyes caught a poster, "Oh, Syo-kun! Look, there are going to be fireworks later tonight."

Syo looked at the poster, "Hmm, the best place to see them is on the Ferris Wheel. Do you want to go? They'll be going off soon."

Yukino didn't look as excited, but when she saw Syo's eyes light up, she decided to agree. So the pair headed to the Ferris Wheel. They made it just in time to get on for the firework show. They began the trip to the top.

Yukino looked out the side, but quickly looked away. Syo noticed, and began to worry. The wheel stopped, and the two were at the top. Yuki looked around at began to tremble. "S-Syo-kun?"

He looked over at her, and saw her eyes grow wide, "Yukino-chan? Are you afraid of heights?"

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun! **

**What will happen to poor Yuki? ****_Is _****she afraid of heights? Until the next installment: Episode 8- Irrational Fear.**


	8. Episode 8

**Hello again guys! It time for the long awaited chapter- Irrational Fear! Now, I have a question to ask: WHo should end up with Haruka? Cecil or Otoya? You'll under stand more at the end of the chapter. Now, begin:**

* * *

**Episode 8- Irrational Fear **

Otoya peeked inside Shori's room, and found her there with Nanami and Miharu. "Ne, Imoto-chan." He began. "Have you seen Syo today?"

Shori looked over at her sibling, "Oh, he and Yuki are at the festival. Why?"

"I was just hoping he could help me practice today, but that's fine," the scarlet haired boy said.

Nanami smiled, "How about I help you practice."

Otoya smiled back, "That would be great!"

Meanwhile . . . .

XoXoX

Yuki trembled next to Syo as they sat on the ride. Numbly, she nodded in response the the blond's question.

Syo's eyes widened, "How come?"

"Whe-when you almost fe-fell off of th-that tower. When we were ki-kids," Yuki stuttered, "I got s-so scared." She shivered at the memory that still haunted her. She felt so weak, so vulnerable.

Suddenly, a warm arm was wrapped around her. "No matter what happens," Syo said, his voice serious, and his eyes sincere, "I'll protect you."

Yukino smiled, and felt her face grow warm. She leaned into the boy when- _Bang!_

A firework had gone off startling the two. They looked out and saw the colors rain down. Syo caught Yuki's eye,and the pair laughed. The leaned into each other, safe and warm, and watch the display of vivid colors in the sky.

oXoXo

"Syo-kun!" Yukino exclaimed, her feet back on the ground. "Can we get some watame?" (Cotten Candy)

"Now?" he asked uncertainly. "You don't something with, well, less sugar?"

"Nope," she said cheerfully, "I want sugar!"

Syo sighed, "Alright, just don't ruin your appetite. We'll have to eat dinner at the dorms later."

"Kay!" She skipped over to the stand selling the treat. When Yukino came back with pink cotton candy, she took a piece off and tilted the stick towards Syo. "Want any?"

"Uh, sure," he said. He grabbed a piece off of the stick. The pink sugar melted in his mouth. After a while of walking around and simply enjoying themselves, the pair decided to head home.

XoXoX

Shori stood frozen. Dumbstruck. Dazed. How had this happened?

Yukino and Syo walked up next to her as she stared into the living room. "Shori-chan?" Syo asked. "What's wrong?" In a silent response, Shori numbly raised a hand, and pointed at the scene unfolding before them.

Now, as we recall, Nanami left to help Otoya practice earlier that day. It so happens, that after their practice, the pair had gone out to eat something. After returning, the two came across a certain prince. Enraged that Otoya would think of, well, in his words, _"stealing"_ Haruka from him, Cecil challenged his brother to a duel- an electronic duel. As it so happened, Syo and Yuki had just encountered this disaster.

After Haruka had explained what had happened, Shori was still in to much shock to speak, Syo and Yuki watched in awe. "What are they playing?" Yukino asked.

"_Mario Cart_," Miharu replied, her arms folded as she watch the two.

"EH?!" the two blonds exclaimed. "When did you get here?!"

She looked over at them, "I've been here the whole time, what are you talking about?"

They looked at Shori for confirmation, and she simply nodded her head. Cecil and Otoya were really bashing it out. They were on their, what, fifth? sixth? round of playing the game. Somehow, Cecil was leading, 3 wins to 2. Now, how Cecil even knew _how_ to play _Mario Cart_, or let alone what a video game _was_, is simply a story for another time, and none of the bystanders were willing to question it.

There was a simple reason why:

Cecil was desperate to win, and every time Otoya came close to passing him, Cecil would shoot an enchantment out of his fingers, knocking his brother off-balance and allowing Cecil the opportunity to speed ahead. No one wanted to get hit.

That being said, they couldn't just leave the two alone to duel it out- who knew what spells Cecil could throw at Otoya! One may end up being tragic!

So, when a large figure brushed passed the audience, they snapped out of their dazes. (Well really only Shori) Tokiya stood behind the two idiots and grabbed them by the scruff of their necks, earning shouts of protests from each.

"What are you two doing?" he asked coldly. "You're acting like spoiled children fighting over a toy. Idiots! Now, get into the kitchen and sit at the table and wait for dinner." Shocked, the two siblings grumbled and did as the older boy commanded. They shot glares at each other on the way.

The others stared in shock at Tokiya. They had know idea he could be so commanding, so forceful. He looked coldly at the others, who flinched. "You as well. Syo, go get everyone else to eat. Yukino go set the table. Miharu and Haruka, go make sure those two aren't fooling around. And Shori," he commanded, "come help me finish dinner."

Faster than a roadrunner being chased by a coyote, the five hurried off to do their respected jobs, none wanting to risk getting Tokiya mad. Only one knew what that was like, and never, _NEVER_, wanted that to happen again.

* * *

**Oh, my. Mad Tokiya is scary! Alright so now, who will end up with Haruka? As much as I hate her, I can't leave her all alone. So, Cecil or Otoya?**

**Now, about how Cecil knows how to play Mario Cart and the last time Tokiya got very angry, I'd be willing to write a one-shot about them if you'd like. But it would have to wait until after _The New Song _is done. **

**I'd like to say this:**

**Couple names are- Syoki (YukinoXSyo) Masaru (MiharuXMasato) and Shokiya (ShoriXTokiya)**

**There, I've done you that favor. Now: Please review!**


	9. Episode 9

**Hey guys. I just finished writing this chapter, and I about cried. That's right- I almost cried over something _I _wrote. Now you guys probably won't be as emotional, but I-I don't know. This chapter just got to me.**

**This is unbelievably short, but I just had to update it. Um, yeah, I have more to say, bur I'll save it for the bottom.**

**This is dedicated to GarasuRin-chan, my dear friend. Please check out her crazy story!**

* * *

**Episode 9- What did you _do?_**

_Chop. Chop. Chop._

Shori stood behind the counter, chopping vegetables rhythmically.

_Chop. Chop. Chop._

She sighed. How will her brothers act after this? Why would they fight over Haruka anyway? They didn't love her right?

_Chop. Chop. Chop._

If they did, would this break their brotherly bond? What about her? How could Shori take sides?

_Chop. Chop. Cho-_

_**"Ouch!"**_ Shori exclaimed. She dropped the knife and inspected her left hand. She had cut the back of her hand. Blood covered her wound. She drew in a sharp breath. She grabbed a towel and quickly pressed it on the cut.

Tokiya walked over, wiping his hand with a towel. "Shori-chan, could you do me a fa-" he stopped when he saw the blood. "Are you alright?" He grasped her hand in his and took the towel off. "This looks bad," he said after a moment.

Masato walked in at that moment, "Ne, Tokiya- _eh_!? Shori-san are you alright?" He strode over to the two. "What happened?"

Shori sighed, "I was chopping the vegetables and cut my self. It's alright, I'm fine."

"You are not fine, Shori," Tokiya said sternly. "Masato, please clean her up for me."

He nodded, "Of course. Here, put the towel back on Shori-san. Now, follow me." The two entered the restroom where Masato cleaned off the blood. He grabbed a bottle from the cabinet above the sink, "I'm going to dab a little alcohol on it, alright." He wet a cloth with the liquid and looked her in eye, "I'm going to do it count the three. _One. Two. Three._" He began dabbing the wound, and Shori cringed in pain.

He wrapped the cut in a white cloth after. "That cut was actually very deep. I suggest keeping it bandaged for a few days," he tightened the bandage and when she cringed again. He looked at her seriously. "What were you so engrossed about?"

Shori felt her cheeks flush as she stared into his deep blue eyes, "I was, well, just thinking about my brothers. I mean, the got into this ridiculous feud and I don't know how to help."

Masato took her right hand in his, and smiled, "Don't worry, you'll figure this out."

"Thank you," she said sincerely. They entered the kitchen again, only to be greeted by a bright flash and a scream.

Smoke puffed up around them. Shori fanned some of it away and let out a small cough. When the air cleared, they found Cecil sitting at the table, Yukino, Syo, and Miharu restraining his hands, and Ren and Haruka peering down into a chair.

"Haruka-chan?" Shori asked. "What are you looking at?" The strawberry blond simply pointed down into the chair. Shori shuffled over at looked down, and let out a gasp. There, where Otoya had been sitting, sat a small, auburn colored puppy. Shori said in a strangled voice, "Onii-chan?" The puppy let out a small bark.

She put her injured hand to her mouth. She looked over at Cecil, her bright, blue eyes wide, and wet. She her voice cracked, "What did you _do_?"

Cecil's mouth hang open, "I-I don't know."

Shori let out a scream in rage, and leapt at Cecil, but Tokiya's arms held her back, "How dare you! Change him back!" Tears fell down her face. She sobbed, broken in the idol's arms, "Change him back."

The small puppy let out a quiet whine. Shori peered over at him. He looked at her with big, brown eyes- not red, brown. Shori bit her lip as more tears fell. She buried her face in Tokiya's chest and he held her closer to him.

The room was silent. No one dared move. The shock was to much.

Shori wiped her eyes, "I'm going to go get Camus, he should be able to help."

"I'll go with you," Miharu said. Shori nodded, and the two made their way down the halls in search for the man.

* * *

**I have no idea where I was going with this. It just happened. **

**I don't know why, but Masato seems like the kind of person to be good at first aid.**

**Um, in the story, it's around April, and I'm going to try to write this story like it's been an entire year, so there might be a Christmas chapter in, like, summer. So: be warned!**

**I do not own Uta no Prince-sama, only Shori. **


	10. Episode 10

**Hey, Hey, Hey! I'm back with an update! That's right, two chapters in one day! I felt kinda bad leaving with that pitifully short chapter, so here ya go! Be warned: there is cray Natsuki, funny Ren moment, and Shokiya and sibling fluff! **

**Surpress the fangirl! Nah, just let it out in a review!**

**Now, with out further ado:**

* * *

**Episode 10- Puppy Dress Up**

Shori sighed as she sat in the living room, the auburn puppy in her lap. She and Miharu had located the blond mage, and he inspected Otoya. He deduced, after careful inspection, that the spell would wear off in some time, maybe a week or so. Shori had been relived, of course, but she had to explain to her father afterwards why Otoya couldn't work for a while. Needless to say, Cecil had enough punishment from Camus and Shinning, but he knew that the worse would come when Shori let out her wrath. (_Dun Dun Dun_)

For the time being, the author sat quietly, reading while stroking the small puppy. The door opened, and she felt the dog tense up. He let out a small bark, and Shori looked up. She shook her head, "What am I going to do with you, Oto-nii? It's just Ren."

Ren, sat in an arm chair next to her. She had taken up the whole couch- her legs laid out on it. Shori eyed the blond man. Their past experiences hadn't led up to anything good. For example, soon after their trip to Agnapolis, Shori had been walking down stairs from her dorm, hoping to get a snack before dinner. She had been stopped on a landing by the man.

Ren had tried to seduce her, and eventually backed her up to the wall. She was stuck, his arms on either side of her body. His face inches from her own, she took action. Using all her strength, Shori pushed the man back. Sadly, that meant he went tumbling down the stairs. Of course, being the nice person she was, Shori made sure he was okay. When she confirmed that he was, she promptly smacked him, a thorough message that she wasn't as submissive as a certain composer she knew.

Now, Shori knew that Ren had learned his lesson, but she was still tense around the blond. He cleared his throat, and looked at her with his crystal blue eyes. "Shori, I'm sorry about what happened to Otoyan. I should have stopped Cecil. Gomen."

Shori blinked. Was Ren being _sincere_? Wow, that was rare. She decided to give him a smile, "That's alright. You probably couldn't have done anything anyway. Don't blame yourself."

Ren looked pained. He turned away suddenly, saying, "Please don't look at me that way, My Lady. It only reminds me that you belong to another."

She looked at the man, thoroughly confused. '_Belonged to another_?' What could he have meant by that?

"Ren," she said suddenly, "do you know something I don't?"

He looked back at her, then quickly turned away, "I-I might."

Shori pursed her lips. She had began debating the best way to get the information out of him, when another person burst into the room. "SHORI-CHAN!"

Natsuki.

Dear Lord. If having a playboy in the room wasn't enough, now Shori had to deal with the 'death-by-hugs' boy. She sighed. "Yes, Natsuki?" she asked sweetly.

"May I see Otoya?" he asked.

"Why?"

Natsuki beamed at her, "I want to dress him up in cute outfits and take pictures." He said that way to cheerfully. Shori brought Otoya closer to her chest, and eyed the crazy boy.

"I don't think Oto-nii-chan would like that very much," Shori replied.

Natsuki shook his head, "No, he'll like it a lot!"

Shori gulped. She turned to Ren. Silently, they came up with a plan. Shori gripped her book tightly in one hand, her injured one sadly, and Otoya in the other. When Ren nodded, she shot up out of the couch and made straight for the door.

As she fled, Shori heard Natsuki's protests as Ren held him back for her. She sprinted through the halls. Suddenly, she ran into someone.

Having landed flat on her butt, Shori lost her grip on her brother-dog. Luckily the little auburn puppy didn't go far. He was at the legs of the man Shori had run into. When the man bent down to pick Otoya up, Shori was met with familiar dark blue eyes.

"Tokiya," she gasped. With his free hand, he helped her up off the ground. Shori looked up at him. Giving her a small, but warm, smile, he said, "We just keep running into each other, huh? Is your prescription right for your glasses? Because I think you need them checked."

Shori pushed the said glasses up her nose, "Yes, the prescription is right. In fact, they are mostly for reading."

"Then why do you keep running into me?"

Shori opened her mouth for a smart comeback, but none came. "That's what I thought," Tokiya said, smugly. Shori pursed her lips, and glared up softly at the idol.

Ruff. Otoya let out the small bark. Tokiya chuckled, and scratched the puppy behind the ear. Shori looked at them fondly, "What are we going to do with him?"

Tokiya shrugged, "I don't know. Where should he sleep tonight?"

Shori pondered this, "Your room?"

Again, he shrugged. "Sounds fine to me, but I think he wants you." That sounded right. Otoya was squirming in Tokiya's arms. When he was set onto the ground he leaped into Shori's outstretched arms. Tokiya gestured to her hand, "How's your cut?"

Shori glanced at it and shrugged, "Fine, I guess. It doesn't hurt."

Tokiya nodded, "Good."

They stood in a comfortable silence. Suddenly, a voice floated from down the hallway, "SHORI-CHAN! OTOYA-KUN!"

Shori paled, and looked up at Tokiya, "I've gotta go. See you tomorrow!" And with that, she fled up the stairs.

XoXoX

Once in her dorm, Shori relaxed. While getting ready for bed, she and Haruka agreed to put Otoya in the bathroom. Yes, he may be a dog, but neither knew if he was going to remember anything that happened when he turned back into human. So, the two women took the necessary precautions.

Once freed, Otoya hopped up onto Shori's bed, curled up into a ball. She let out a small chuckle. Sitting at her desk, Shori finished a letter to her mother, telling her all the crazy events that had happened that day.

Once she was done, she sighed and looked over at her roommates. Haruka was already in bed, sound asleep, and Otoya looked at her, his small head cocked to the side. Shori chuckled, and slid into bed. Otoya lay next her, and soon they fell into a deep sleep.

oXoXo

Shori woke up early the next day, very out of character for her. She felt on her bed where Otoya had been to possibly cuddle with the puppy. When she couldn't find him, she shot upright. She scanned the room quickly.

The, she noticed something small snuggled up nicely next to Haruka.

Otoya. That sly dog. (For lack of a better term.)

Shori smiled though, and thought to herself that if dogs could smirk, Otoya would be.

* * *

**Kay guys. I hope this will satisfy you for another week. Man, this was what? Three chapters in one weekend? Man you are spoiled.**

**Don't forget to check out the stories by GarasuRin-chan and AkimotoAyumu023!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Otoya- _Woff woff ruff bark bark!_**

**Translation- TheWriter222 doesn't own UtaPri.**

**Good boy, Oto-nii!**

**Otoya_- Ruff!_**


	11. Episode 11

**Hello again. You have no idea how hard this chapter was to write. Trying to capture my friend's personality, but also keeping the story fresh was hard. Two, _two, _very serous characters and their interactions. I'm not used to this! usually, one character is boisterous and funny.**

**oh well, I got this done, that's what counts. So, please enjoy this Masaru chapter!**

**Dedicated to a_ very_ mysterious "M," who I hope enjoys this.**

* * *

**Episode 11- A Dog Walk**

Not much happened in the the week that followed. Surprisingly, Otoya grew very quickly in his dog form. Soon, he became a large Irish setter, and followed Shori everywhere she went. Almost sad to see him turn back, Shori treasured these moments with her dog. She had always wanted a pet, and it seemed that Otoya would become the closest thing she could get.

Now, having a dog was a lot of work, Shori would admit. If her work wasn't demanding enough, she soon had to deal with the dog interrupting her, constantly asking to be played with. It was on one of these occasions where Shori cracked.

Otoya refused to leave her alone. Nothing she said or did could make him leave. When Masato entered the room, Shori sighed. She was saved.

"Masato? Could you do me a huge favor?" She asked.

Masato shrugged, "Sure."

"Oh my gosh, thank you! Could you please take Otoya for a walk? I can't get anything done with him here," she said.

Masato nodded. He grabbed the boy's collar and leash, and led the dog outside. He barely made it to the gates when he crashed into someone. Losing his grip on the leash, Masato fell to the ground, as did the other person. When he regained his standings, Masato had a momentary panic attack.

Where. Was. Otoya-kun?

Shori would kill him if she knew he had lost her brother. Ruff ruff. He hadn't gone far. Actually, Otoya was greeting the poor girl he had crashed into. Masato held his hand out for the girl to grasp, "Sorry about that, he's a handful."

"Yeah, as if he didn't have enough energy as a human," it was Miharu. Masato had stumbled upon the silent, mysterious pianist. He cleared his throat and grabbed the leash. He looked into Miharu's grey eyes and asked, "Would you like to walk with us?"

Her eyes light up, "Sure." They began their walk down the street in a comfortable silence. Masato pondered ways to bring up small talk. Should he ask about the weather? Nah, to cliché. Should he compliment they way she looked? No, he would stumble trying to find the right words to describe her.

There were too many. Beautiful. Mysterious. Like moon lace that only sprouts under the moonlight, she grabbed his attention and refused to let go.

_Clang!_

Of course, having wrapped himself so deeply in his thoughts of Miharu, Masato was pulled head first into a street light by the Irish setter. Now, for the second time that day, he lay in the ground, his head throbbing.

Unable to keep it in, Miharu out a laugh. She soon composed herself and asked with a chuckle, "Are you alright?" She and Otoya hovered above him, peering down to see if he was alright.

He sat up, "Yes, I'm fine." He winced and put a hand to his head. The throbbing increased. Miharu knelt down next to him, and gently pulled his hand away. Masato watched her as she inspected his head. She looked him in the eye a moment later, and Masato thought he saw a faint blush on her face, but it must have been the sun. Then again, he might be red as well, their faces had ended up very close.

Miharu cleared her throat, "I think you might have really hurt yourself, but I can't tell for sure. Here, come sit on this bench." She helped him get up, and walked him over to the bench. Otoya, being a good dog, followed. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Masato looked her in the eye, "I'll live, it's just a bump, but I think we should head back."

Slowly, the two made their way back to the mansion. Once freed, Otoya sprinted down the hall, supposedly straight to his sister. As the pair walked towards the kitchen, they heard a faint, "Oto-nii!"

They looked at each other and cracked a smile. Masato sat at the table and Miharu brought over an ice pack. Carefully, she set it on his forehead, were to injury was. Masato reached up, and his hand fell on hers. Their eyes locked, and they stayed there, not moving.

Masato felt his face grow red. Suddenly, the composer shot her hand back and stepped away. She cleared her throat, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I don't have any plans, so could you help me practice for a role?" He asked.

Miharu nodded, "Alright. Has your headache gone away?" The idol nodded. He wondered why she seemed so worried for him, and cared so much, but she pulled away every time they came close. Yes, Miharu was a new experience for Masato.

After retrieving the script and finding a comfortable spot on the couch in the living room, Masato began practicing. He used this chance to practice the scene where his character gave the heroine a kiss on the cheek. Now, Masato certainly didn't want to take advantage of the composer, but what else could he do? He needed to practice this part.

Soon, they came to the part. "Oh my love, why must you do this unto me? I give you my heart and I give you my soul, and you throw them away. Have you no love to give me?" Miharu said her lines perfectly.

"You would not understand, for I must walk this road alone," Masato replied. "Nothing you or I could do, can change this fate written in stone."

"Love can change anything," Miharu argued, "even fate. I know our love is strong enough, so please stay."

"I'm sorry," he replied. Slowly, he leaned towards her. Softly, his lips brushed against her smooth cheek. He pulled back, and saw Miharu's face was red. Her grey eyes were wide and she was stiff. Suddenly, without warning, she left from the couch, and sprinted into the shadows.

Masato sat there, shocked. What had he done?

His shock wasn't so much to the fact that she had ran away, but that he didn't need to try. He hadn't pictured Haruka there instead of Miahru, and he preformed the act without hesitation. Was he fooling himself, thinking he loved the strawberry blond, when he really loved the grey-eyed pianist?

XoXoX

Miharu stood, her back to her dorm's door. Her breaths came in short pants, and she felt so warm. Why did this bother her so much? She knew it was coming, it was in the script. Was it that? Was it the fact that the kiss wasn't real that bothered her? She slid slowly to the ground, and wrapped her arms around her legs.

What was this feeling? She felt warm all over, and her heart fluttered when she thought of his lips against her cheek. Miharu shook her head. No, she couldn't fall in love. She didn't want to feel that pain again.

She chocked back a sob, but soon let it out- her feelings, her confusion, her love, her hate. All at once. She felt to overwhelmed, was she not usually perfectly composed? Was she not supposed to be calm?

Her losses, her failures, her pain, all came pouring out.

This world is cruel, and also very beautiful.

* * *

**Kay, I'm beat. See you guys this weekend with the next episode: Questions**

**Yukino: Shori-chan doesn't own Uta Pri!**


	12. Episode 12

**Hiya guys! Yeah, I really felt like writing this, so you get an update in the middle of the week, weird huh?**

**Um, here are the ages for everyone:**

******Otoya- 19; Shori- 17; Cecil- 15; Tokiya- 19; Syo- 18; Natsuki- 20; Ren- 20; Masato- 19; Nanami- 17; Miharu: 18; Yukino: 17**

******So yeah, please keep these ages in mind while you read, they will be important.**

******This chapter is dedicated to GarasuRin-chan (again) and Mei Sakamaki. You guys are great, thanks for reading this.**

******Now, on with the Episode!**

* * *

**Episode 12- Questions**

That week passed, and Otoya was back in his human form. Although he rarely showed side effects from the transformation, he was mostly unfazed. That being said, he and Cecil still kept glaring at each other should they be in the same room.

If looks could kill, someone would be a murderer.

Soon, a special date came along-April 11th- Otoya's 19th birthday. The gang threw a big party for the boy, each paying their respects. Cecil, against his will, played a special song on his flute on Shori's request. Otoya got special gifts from everyone. Shori and Shinning even got him a pair of cherry red Beats headphones.

All the while, no one noticed Miharu-her grey eyes followed the crowd, watching and catching what others didn't. No one noticed how gloomy she had become, how isolated she was, how strong her walls were.

Except a certain blue haired pianist. He knew, and he wanted to help. He just didn't know how.

Soon April turned to May, and the sakura blossoms began to bloom. Yukino began to become busier, hardly having time for her anime, which she thoroughly complained about. Shori as well had work pilling up. More interviews, more gigs. The idols have never been more popular.

Still, all the while they remained unaware of the pain their friend was feeling-blissfully ignorant. For what could anyone do? Miharu didn't want help, or at least she didn't ask. She was shut in, her walls of ice refusing to melt.

Of course, as friends always do, Shori and Yuki soon realized something was wrong. They were in Yuki's dorm, talking, when they realized that the composer was missing. It was already late, and Miharu was never out past curfew.

Worried, the two childhood friends went out to find her. They searched the grounds until, finally, they saw a figure sitting under a sakura tree. Slowly, they approached the girl.

"Miharu," Shori said softly, "are you alright?"

Miharu looked up at them, and shook her head-yes. Shori and Yukino exchanged a glance. "Are you sure?" the blond asked.

Another nod. Shori and Yuki sat down next to the composer, knowing she would say something. Softly, she asked the two, "Have you ever been in love? So in love, that it hurts?"

Yuki and Shori exchanged another glance. Shori replied to the girl, "Well, I think I can say that I'm in love, but I'm not sure what you mean by 'it hurts.'"

"Like, whenever you think of them, your heart just aches. Is that normal?"

"Miharu, are you in love?" Yuki asked.

"I-I don't know," she responded. "But, I do know pain."

She had said the last part so softly, neither girl was sure they heard it. Confused, Shori asked, "What do you mean, Miharu?"

She shook her head, "Never mind, I don't want to talk about it."

Shori and Yuki shrugged, there was no need to rush her. After a while, they persuaded Miharu to come inside for the night.

XoXoX

Shori sat in her dorm a few days later, thinking intensely. What could Miharu have gone through to create such thick walls around her heart? To create such complex codes? She rubbed her temples; all this thinking was giving her a headache.

She got up to get a Tylenol. Before walking down the stairs, she lost her balance, almost tumbling down headfirst. This 'almost' comes from the fact that someone had grabbed her around the waist from behind, preventing her from falling. "Are you alright?" a deep voice asked from behind her.

Shori regained her balance, "Yes, I'm fine thank you." The man still had his arms around her waist when Shori turned to face him. Dark blue eyes, indigo hair, a perfectly smooth face- Ichinose Tokiya.

Shori cleared her throat and gave him a look. He seemed almost startled for a moment, then removed his arms. They made their way downstairs and into the kitchen, where Shori retrieved a Tylenol and a tall glass of water for her headache. She sat at the table with Tokiya, and drank the pill.

Tokiya took a sip from his tea, "You should take it easy, I think you're over working yourself."

Shori cracked a smile, "Then you need to tell Haruka to lay off the composing, her songs are causing a riot. And your voices don't help the situation."

They sat in silence of a moment. Shori sat up straighter, and said seriously, "Tokiya, can you think of any reason any reason why someone would put up barriers around their heart?"

He gave her a puzzled look, "I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"Like," Shori struggled to find the right words, "well, when you try get close to them, they just push you away."

Tokiya shook his head, "It would depend on the person and their personal life."

Shori nodded. That made sense. "Have you ever been in love?"

Tokiya coughed up the tea he had just sipped, "What? Why would you ask that, Shori?"

Shori chuckled, "Well, its just that a few nights ago, Miharu asked me if I'd ever been so in love that it ached when I thought of that person."

"What did you say?" Tokiya asked softly.

"Well, I said that I was in love, but I can't say if my heart aches when I think about him. Although, he does seem to pop up into my head when I'm just thinking about something," Shori replied.

"Y-you're in love?" he asked. "With whom?"

Shori blushed red, "I-I'm not telling you. Y-you might tell him. Anyway, what about you, are you in love?"

Tokiya cleared his throat, and Shori thought she saw his cheeks turn pink, "Yes, I am in love."

She propped her chin in the palm of her hand, "My, my, the Ice King is in love. What an outcome. So, do I know her?" Yes, Shori was crestfallen. The man she loved had possibly given his heart away to another, but she wouldn't let it show.

Tokiya cleared his throat yet again, "Yes, I suppose you do know her."

She frowned, who could it be? "Is it Miharu?"

"Huh?" he gave her a confused look. "I don't love Miharu-chan."

Shori nodded, "Is it, Toma-chan?" A shake of the head- no. "Ringo-sensi? No wait, he's a guy. Then, Haruka." If Tokiya was in love with her, then he would have a hard time getting her. As Shori had observed, the idols, besides a few, all had some sort of love for Haruka. That meant many suitors sought her hand.

Tokiya chuckled softly, "No, I'm not in love with Haruka."

Shori sighed, "Well, I'm out of guesses. You can't love Yuki, unless this is like an anime I watch where this girl is loved by her step-brothers."

He shook his head in a silent chuckle, and began walking away to practice. He said as he left, "Well, I guess you really don't know her."

Shori pouted. How she would have savored the feeling of uncovering who Tokiya loved. It certainly couldn't be her; the only times they had ever really been close were when he told her about how he admired her and when Cecil had set them up. Those moments couldn't really lead up to love, could they?

Then again, Shori had fallen for the idol-his quirks and all. How, she didn't know. There was just something about him that just made her want to stay with him always. You could say that she was blindly in love. Then again, did love really need any justification? Did love really need a reason?

_"You don't find love. Deep in your heart, you know who you love, and you're never really apart. All along, part of your soul was in the other. So, like magnets, that little part of your soul, your being, brings that person back to you, and you to them. You are never alone, the person you love is always there for you, even when you're miles apart."_

The lines from her story echoed in her mind. What had really compelled her to write those lines? As she had said herself, you know who you love, and you've always been destined to meet them. Their soul would drag yours back to your lovers heart. Is this why Miharu felt pain? Was she fighting the pull, determined to stay alone?

Why? Why would she fight love? Then again, what did Shori really know? She was new to love, heck, she wasn't even sure if her feelings would ever be returned.

But, who could fight two connected hearts?

* * *

**So, who does Tokiya love? Why does Miharu shut people out? Will I ever stop asking questions? Only time will tell.**

**I Do Not Own Uta No Prince-Sama; only the plot, Shori, and the OCs belong to AkimotoAyumu023 and my friend from school.**

**Please check out a Naruto/Uta Pri fic by GarasuRin-chan. Its called _The Absurd Tale of Random Crossovers and Humorous Adventure._**

**Its a long name, I know, but I didn't come up with it. Its very funny though.**


	13. Episode 13

**Guys, I am running outta steam. I know what I want to write, I'm just so tired. Ugh, three chapters last weekend, one on Wednesday, and a fifth today? Please don't expect another one soon! If anything, after a break, I'll update on Tuesday. It's not definite, but it's a chance.**

** Um, be warned, this chapter might not be well written, but it is really cute. Short, but cute.**

* * *

**Episode 13- An Amazing Kisser**

Yukino sighed as she sank into the soft cushion. What a week; she had no time to rest at all, and her sleep time had been cut short. Yuki didn't want to do anything- she didn't want to move, talk, or eat.

Sleep. Yes, she really wanted to take a nap.

XoXoX

Yuki woke up feeling someone stroking her hair. She pretended to still be asleep, still to tired to stab this creep who was petting her. She heard a low chuckled. Ren? She thought. Nah, this didn't seem like something he'd do. "I know you're awake, Yukino-chan."

She groaned, "Then why were you petting me?" Yuki sat up, her pink orbs meeting two bright blu ones. _Kurusu Syo._ Yukino's cheeks felt hot.

Syo huffed, "No reason. It's almost dinner time, so you want to go get something to eat?"

"Sure," Yuki replied. As tired as she was, her stomach growled ferociously. They laughed as Syo helped her get up. After taking necessary precautions to disguise themselves, the pair left the mansion, escaping the ridiculous drama that the residents procured.

After a short train ride, and a brisk walk they were seated in a restaurant. A waitress came over, and they ordered their drinks.

"So, Yukino-chan, how's your idol work been?" Syo asked while looking over the menu.

Yuki sighed, "Busy. That's kinda why I was taking a nap. Syo-kun, could you just call me Yuki?"

"If you just call me Syo."

Yuki smiled, "Sure, Syo."

They smiled and laughed. Both brightened up around the other, showing their true colors. Their dinner went by with little to tell about. No extravagant confession (much to Yuki's dismay), no fangirls or boys flocking their table. Just a calm, relaxing diner. Something Yukino needed.

They walked around a nearby park. They laughed as the remembered the times they spent together- her saving him from the tower; him helping her after she fell off her bike; the two of them running away from Natsuki.

Suddenly, Miharu entered Yuki's mind. Yukino sat down suddenly on a swing, thinking that maybe Miharu just needed time like this. Something family like, she thought.

"Yuki?" Syo asked, sounding worried. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, its just. . . ." she trailed off, not knowing where to start. "Well, its just that Miharu seemed a little off the other day. She seemed so sad, like she was hurting. Nothing Shori or I could do or say seemed to help. I'm just worried, and I wanted to help, but I don't know how. What-"

She was cut off. Within a second, Syo had closed the distance between them. His face was just against hers, his warm lips on her own. Yukino's cheeks burned red. He pulled away, and smiled reverently at her, "You worry to much. You two will figure something out, I know you will."

Yuki nodded, bringing a hand to her lips. Did he really just . . . ? "S-Syo? Why did you kiss me?"

"Huh?" Syo looked like he hadn't even known what he did. "Eh? I-I kissed you, Yukino-chan? G-gomen!"

Yuki laughed, "I can't believe you hadn't realized it! Oh, you're unbelievable!" She stood up, and stood close to him; he seemed a little nervous. "Well, since you completely forgot your first kiss, allow me to be your second." She smiled and lightly pressed her lips to his. Slowly, Syo wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. She tangled her fingers in his hair, playing with the soft strands.

They broke apart to breathe. Smiling broadly, Syo asked, "Yukino Kiryuu, will you be my girlfriend?"

Yuki smiled brightly, "Yes. But, maybe we should keep this to ourselves. I mean, what if this doesn't work out? Like with Shinning and Kotomi-sama."

Syo nodded, "I agree. May I just say this? You, Yuki, are an amazing kisser."

Yuki smirked and said playfully, "You're not to shabby yourself." Smiling, they kissed again.

Two hearts connected once again. A match none can defy. Now that Yuki and Syo realized their love, what will the others do? And how will a certain past affect the course of it all?

Hearts are connected, and songs help hearts realize feelings that were once asleep. Maybe that's why love songs are so popular- we can all relate to them in some way- even if we don't realize it.

* * *

**I bet you didn't see that coming. Okay, maybe the kiss, but not the fact that they are being secretive! **

**Well, do not fret, my dears, for I _do _have a plan. It will all work out!**

**I don't own Uta Pri!**

**Ja Ne, my readers! You rock! Until next time:**

**Episode 14- Surprise! **


	14. Episode 14

**So guys, you rock. This story got 1,000 viewers this morning, and a I am updating this, I believe it has 1,005. **

**You rock. Yes you, the person reading this. I was so moved and excited that people were enjoying this, that I wrote this chapter up today. That's right. Today. After lunch. In about an hour and a half.**

**That last burst of writing adrenaline was squeezed out, and now you get Episode 14 early! Yay!**

* * *

**Episode 14- Surprise!**

What do you do when two of your friends were born on the same day? Throw a surprise party of course! That's just what our crazy idol group planned as May soon turned to June, and spring turned to summer.

Now, you might be asking whose birthday it could possibly be. Or, you know and are just waiting for the story to move on. But, for my poorly educated dears, it is necessary to be blunt, as it seems. For who wishes to go and _find_ the dates of each idol's birthday?

Back on topic, the two birthday lads happened to be Natsuki and Syo- both born on June 9th. Their friends had the entire day planned out. After breakfast, Yukino would lead the two out for the morning while the rest set up. Then, just after lunch, she would return, bringing the two into the living room where the surprise would be waiting. Flawless, no?

But there was one thing that no one could foretell. A visit that may be the end of this plan.

Or the beginning.

XoXoX

"Ohayo, Natsuki-kun! Syo!" Yuki exclaimed brightly as she skipped into the boys' dorm. Natsuki was already awake, in the middle of brushing his teeth, while Syo groaned and pulled his pillow over his head. Ai had already headed downstairs to help Quartet Night finish their gift.

"Oh, Yuki-chan," Natsuki said, "how are you?"

"Great! Would you both like to help me?" she said brightly.

Syo poked his head out from under the pillow, "How?"

Yuki smiled, (Syo blushed in his pre-groomed state) "I'm out to run some errands, and I really need two strong men to help keep paparazzi away."

Syo sat up suddenly, "Of course we can help!"

Natsuki nodded in agreement, "Sure we can, but Syo-kun, isn't today June 9th?"

Syo got up from his bed and looked at the calander on his dest, "Well, you're right Natsuki. Today's June 9th. Do you realize what day it is, Yuki?"

Yuki looked at them innocently, "Didn't you just say it was June 9th, like twice?"

Syo shook his head, "No, besides that."

Yuki tapped her pointer finger to her chin, "Hmm, isn't it Monday?"

"Ugh, you'll find out," Syo sighed.

As Syo got dressed and Yuki brought them breakfast, Natsuki looked through his Piyo-chan magazine. He wondered how his childhood friend had forgotten their birthday. As innocent as Natsuki was, he wondered what was going on between Syo and Yukino. When did they get so close? Syo had never called her Yuki before recently, right?

After they ate, they made their way downstairs. Yuki was about to open the front door, when a voice called out, "Syo-kun! Wait up!"

A boy, maybe four centimeters taller than Syo, strode towards the trio. He looked exactly like the smaller blond- his bangs parted the opposite way, blue eyes, a black suit and blue tie. His bangs hanging in his face.

Someone Syo hadn't seen since he enrolled in the Academy. Someone he missed dearly.

_His younger twin brother- Kurusu Kaoru._

The aspiring doctor stood before the three, beaming. "How have you been, brother?"

oXoXo

Yukino grumbled to herself has the small party of four walked throughout the city. She had met Kaoru before, but they hadn't been on nice terms. As you may know, Syo has a weak heart. When they were children, playing in a park, he collapsed once. After being rushed to the hospital, Yuki and Natsuki met the younger twin.

He had been worried sick for his brother. When finding out he had gotten hurt while playing with the pair, he vowed that he would become the one, and _only_, person Syo would need to be happy. That his brother's happiness would become more important than his own needs.

After that, Yuki hadn't seen much of Syo. She attended his violin recitals, but when she wanted to speak to him, Kaoru would always be near, stopping her. But the over possessive brother couldn't stop Natsuki, who would always be Yuki's accomplice, even if he hadn't realized it.

Using the diversion, Syo and Yuki would converse and play to their content. Although when Yuki started middle school, the two lost touch.

But a bond had been forged, and neither could ever completely forget the other.

Kaoru wasn't a bad person, he was actually very kind hearted. He was just very concerned for his older brother.

"Yuki-chan?" Natsuki said, concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Huh?" Yuki said. She emerged from her memories to a small cafe. They must have sat down sometime earlier. "Oh, I'm fine Natsuki-kun."

Kaoru cleared his throat, "I thought I would treat you two to a special drink."

"Really? What's the occasion?" Yuki asked, still in a daze from her reverie.

"Why it's Natsuki-kun and Syo-kun's birthday!" Kaoru declared. "Did you forget?"

Yuki's eyes went wide, "No, I most certainly haven't forgotten. That being said, is it not your birthday as well? Let me pay for the drinks, Kaoru-kun."

After a slightly heated argument, Yukino had won. They each ordered their drink, and Yuki promptly paid. Upon leaving with their drinks in hand, Yuki skipped up to Syo and grabbed his hand, saying, "Come on, Syo! Lets go hat shopping!"

Syo smiled, "Sure, Yuki." As the pair entered the store, Kaoru watched them, half loathing and half happy. Even if it wasn't him giving his brother happiness, at least he was happy.

Before long, lunch time came. The quartet ate light at a fast food place and then decided to go back to the mansion. They walked in to the dark living room and not a moment later, the lights flicked on, and the Master Course yelled, "Happy 19th/21st Birthday Syo, Natsuki, and Kaoru!"

Syo had jumped halfway out of his shoes and was now laughing; Natsuki smiled broadly at his friends; Kaoru smiled and thanked everyone.

The party proceeded. Quartet Night preformed a special birthday song Miharu had composed. They danced and they three were presented with gifts. Syo got many pairs of hats; Natsuki received Piyo-chan merchandise; and Kaoru was given plenty of cards as well as a couple books on medicine.

Shori stood up on a chair and announced, "My brothers and I have a special present for the three birthday boys." Cecil and Otoya brought out three large packages. "I noticed how your instruments are a little damaged, so I took the time to order two new violins and a viola."

The trio opened the packages and their eyes widened at the handcrafted string instruments. "This is amazing, Shori-chan," Syo said. "How did you know Kaoru-kun was coming though?"

Shori smirked, "He called me last week to make sure you were free, so I just added another violin to the order. It was easy. Being a manager has its perks." She winked at the blonds.

The music started up again, the birthday boys trying out their new instruments. The crowds danced, ate, sang, and basically had a great time. Then, a great yell came from the snack table, "Cecil, watch where you're going!"

Cecil had crash into Otoya, who had been speaking to Haruka and holding a glass of punch. Thus, the punch had spilled all over his shirt.

"Well, you shouldn't block everyone's reach for the chips," the brunette retorted.

Sensing a conflict, Shori stood between the two, "Stop it! You are going to destroy each other and this band if you keep fighting! Can't you just make up and stop?"

Suddenly, a deep laugh came from under the table, and Shinning popped out. "You make an excellent point, Shori. I hate to ruin the festivities, but Mr. Aijima, would you please come with me?"

They left the room, and the guests all stood in silence. Shori cleared her throat, "Don't worry, Cecil will be fine. Why don't we play a couple more songs and then go eat dinner?"

The group cheered, and Quartet Night played a nice slow song. Syo asked Yuki to dance with him, and they soon were swaying on the dance floor. Shori stood next to Miharu by the punch bowl and watched them.

"How have you been, Miharu?" Shori asked as Otoya danced with Haruka.

"Fine," she replied curtly. Shori sighed mentally, when would she break through Miharu's walls? She suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Would you like to dance?" Tokiya asked her.

Shori felt her cheeks hat up, "S-sure, Tokiya." They walked onto the dance floor and danced.

The party went on, but no one noticed a certain composer sneak out and head onto the grounds where she soon sat under a tree, and cried for the pain she felt in her heart.

All saved for a blue-haired pianist, who followed her out and watched her as she cried; his own feelings overflowing as he fought the urge to comfort her, giving her time to melt the walls of ice.

XoXoX

Elsewhere, the president conversed with a brunette in his office. After some conflict and sighs, the younger boy headed outside and packed somethings for his trip. Summer was here, but Aijima Cecil would be gone. Swept away like the last cherry blossom on the last spring breeze.

* * *

**Oh my! Where as Cecil gone?!**

**Don't worry, he's not in trouble. You will see, do not worry.**

**Next few chapters, we will finally find out what's behind Miharu's wall, and why they were put up.**

**Soon, the love triangle will be fixed, so look forward for that.**

**Also, Syo and Kaoru turned 19 and Natsuki 21. Thought I'd make that clear. ;)**

**I don't own Uta Pri!**

**Stay tuned for Episode 15!**


	15. Episode 15

**This chapter. I-I almost cried. ****So, yeah. Sad chapter, backstory, confession. What more could you want?**

**I'm gonna stop talking now and let you read.**

**Dedicated to the real Miharu Saito. **

* * *

**Episode 15- Conceal, don't feel**

Miharu sat in front of a piano in a practice room- alone.

Alone, as she had been for the last few weeks. The same tune played through her mind. A sad, nostalgic melody rang clear. (**imagine the Naruto theme "Loneliness"**)

The tune rang out, as Miharu played the piano. The notes played out, crisp and clear as her fingers traveled along the keys, her mood and feelings reflected in the song. Just as a song should- reflect the feelings of the musician.

Miharu sighed as the last notes played out clear. She slumped at the bench, wondering if she could trust her friends.

"Why is it, that the most beautiful songs you play, tell a sad story?" a voice said. Miharu looked up to see a blue-haired man standing next to her.

"Hijirikawa-san, when did you get here?" Miharu asked quietly.

Masato sat down next to her, "Miharu-chan, please let me help you. Tell me what you're hiding."

Miharu stared at him for a moment, then looked away, "I-I'm not sure I know what you mean, Hijirikawa-san. I am not hiding anything."

Masato sat next to her, and grabbing her chin, forced him to face her, "I don't believe you, and I'm sorry, but I'm not letting you leave until you tell me."

Miharu couldn't meet his eyes, "C-can I trust you, Hijirikawa-san?"

"Yes."

Miharu looked into his deep blue eyes, "Then let me tell you more about myself."

She took a deep breathe. She had kept these feelings inside, hidden them, only letting them out when she was alone. Never before had she shown another soul how she really felt inside.

"As I told you before, I have an older brother. He is a doctor running my family's business. My family wanted me to be like him, but not to surpass him. Maybe in another world, with another me, I could have been the daughter my family wanted, but I wasn't. I learned to play the piano when I was six. When I attended my first recital, I was so nervous, but I ended up getting a standing ovation for my piece.

"And it was then that my passion was born for music. I started attending more and more recitals, and soon gained a name for myself, but my family didn't see it in such a positive light. They actually resented me for not being 'their perfect child.' I guess that's why I don't acknowledge my own skill as much as others do."

Miharu sighed, "But, out of all my relatives, there was someone who pushed me to be better. That person was my grandfather. Instead of looking down on my love for music, he acknowledged it and did everything he could to make me better. He taught me how to compose music- music I started playing in my recitals.

"He was the one person who loved me for the person I was, and he was all I had." Miharu stopped a moment to compose herself. "_Conceal, don't feel._ That's what my family taught us. Conceal our inner feelings, and don't let them show. That may have been the trick to being a doctor, but my grandfather showed me how to let my feelings loose in songs."

Tears trickled down her face, "When I entered Saotome Academy, I had never been more happy. I debuted at fifteen, and my career as a composer was just getting started. Then- then I heard that my grandfather died. It hit me then, that I was alone. No one else loved me, and no one else would. The pain I felt was so intense, I-I didn't know what to do. So, I put up walls around my heart, vowing never to fall in love so that I would never feel that pain again.

"Then, I began composing for Quartet Night, and I thought maybe I found someone to trust again. And, yes I did. I have never been more happy than with them- composing their songs, and listening to them sing. It was wonderful. B-but I was too afraid. I couldn't break my walls, no matter how hard I tried."

Miharu was sobbing now. Slowly, Masato wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close to his chest. When she calmed down a bit, he said quietly, "I know how you feel, Miharu. My grandfather was the only one who recognized my talents as well. I would never hurt you, Miharu. Please believe me."

"I believe you, Hijirikawa-san," Miharu whispered.

Masato smiled, "Just Masato, please."

Miharu smiled, and hugged him, "Alright, Masa-chan."

He smiled, "I guess that nickname will do."

Miharu buried her face in his chest, and murmured, "I broke my vow. I fell in love, Masa-chan, and he is the only person who knows the real me."

Masato frowned, "Really? Who is it?"

"You, baka."

* * *

***sighs* ah, I really love writing these couple scenes. *stupid grin on face***

**Well, um, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Yeah, I updated A LOT earlier than planned. Now I don't know when 16 will be published, but there are no guarantees it will be soon.**

**I DO NOT OWN UTA NO PRINCE SAMA. **

**Please review!**


	16. Episode 16

**0-0 So long. This chapter, is 1,917 words without A/Ns.**

**So long, I can't believe it. So, I'm going to let you read now.**

**Please look up the song I used in this chapter, it is really good.**

**I DO NOT OWN UTA PRI OR THE SONG I USED. THEU BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTED PERSONS.**

* * *

**Episode 16- Confessions and Songs go Hand in Hand**

"M-me?" Masato asked, confused.

Miharu pulled away from him, "Y-yeah you. I-I don't know! I'm not good at this kind of stuff." She began playing with a few strands of her hair, and Masato gave her a confused look. "G-great, I-I feel so stupid. N-now I've made you uncomfortable. G-go-"

Masato quieted the stuttering girl, putting his index finger on her lips, "It's alright, Miharu-chan. I-I, well, I like, or more like love, you as well. D-don't ask me why, but I do." He gave her a sheepish smile.

"You love me, Masa-chan?" Miharu asked quietly.

"Since that first time we sat together on a piano bench," he replied, his smile lighting up the room.

Miharu smiled as well, and gave the pianist a hug, feeling as light as a feather. Nothing could bring down her spirits now. Forever happy she could be, forever with her lover, never again alone in this world.

For the longest time, Miharu had seen the cruelness in this world. Maybe now, Masato could take her on a journey to see the beauty- beauty she had missed behind her walls of ice.

Those walls melted in those thirty minutes with Masato. Miharu's true feelings were loose, and the pain she had felt in her heart was gone.

Two souls together at last- two hearts connected once again.

XoXoX

"Ahhh! Someone, please help me! Natsuki-kun, stop chasing me!" Shori yelled as she sprinted down the halls.

"But Shori-chan! You would look so adorable in this dress!" Natsuki argued as he chased her.

Shori exclaimed frantically, "That's the entire point! I don't wear dresses! And how would you know if I looked cute in one or not!"

June in Saotome Studios had gone by quickly, and July was just around the corner. No one had seen Cecil since that night, but Shinning had reassured them he would return by summer's end. Still, that hadn't stopped Shori from wondering where he had gone off to. Of course, she wasn't bothered by that fact as Natsuki was attempting to get her into a light blue dress- not that Shori didn't think the dress was pretty, she just wasn't into wearing it.

"Oof."

Shori had run into someone- again, landing on her butt. Of course, who else would she happen to bump into but Ichinose Tokiya? He looked down at her, his eyes cold for a moment before recognizing her. His eyes softened as he said, "You really do have the worst luck, huh?"

She stood up, and looked around quickly, "Thanks. I've gotta go before Natsuki kidnaps me again."

Tokiya chuckled, "Why don't I stay with you? He won't bother you with me around."

Shori looked up at him, "How do you know he won't?"

Tokiya's eyes widened slightly, "W-well, um, it's just less likely."

Shori eyed him suspiciously. Something seemed up with these boys lately. Delayed spring fever maybe? She shrugged, "Alright. You can accompany me while I run some errands."

"What do you need to get?" he asked.

"Um, a new notebook, some song sheets for Haruka and Yuki, a new flash drive, and Otoya wants some new CDs to listen to," she said, counting on her fingers.

"Wow, that's a lot of stuff. Let's start now, and hopefully we'll be back by dinner," he replied.

As they walked out the door, Shori crinkled her nose, "Maybe we should stop somewhere, it's Natsuki's turn to cook."

Tokiya nodded, "You're right."

They called a taxi, and left to do their shopping. Love has brewed for two of our heroines, but what about Shori? When will she get her happy ending- assuming Tokiya loves her.

oXoXo

Elsewhere in the mansion, a certain redhead tuned his guitar. He had asked Yukino to compose him a love song that he could sing for Haruka. Happy to help, she had written a wonderful piece. Otoya had finished the lyrics a few days before, and was planning on practicing one last time before preforming for Haruka.

He began strumming the notes on his guitar, and sang.

_I can hear your voice resound in the air  
As it sings the rhythm of each day  
Every single smile that you share  
Never fails to blow me away  
When did all this love inside me appear?  
It's a mystery I'll never know  
So I'll wait to see what draws near  
As all my feelings grow  
Sparks before our eyes that connect our hearts  
Overtake me in ecstasy  
And our colors will connect for all to see  
Run full speed; Leave behind a path of light  
that shines and never fades away  
Take the lead; You will warm my heart  
I'll never be led astray  
Shine your smile that you've shown to me  
Believe you'll never fall or be alone  
All the while you will surely see  
Tomorrow will come and go  
**(Kokoro Connect: Kimi Rhythm; lyrics by Daniel Alvarez)**_

"That was amazing, Ittoki-kun."

Otoya whirled around, "Nanami! H-how long have you been there?"

She smiled, "Long enough to hear that wonderful song. Did you write it?"

Otoya shook his head, "No, Yukino-chan composed it for me, and I wrote the lyrics. It's actually a present for someone."

"Really, who?" she asked innocently.

Otoya scratched the back of his neck, "You."

Nanami's eyes widened, and she pointed to herself, "Me? Why would you write it for me?"

"Well, you see, I really like you Nanami," he stuttered. "Actually, I don't like you, it's more like I love you."

"L-love me?" Nanami said, dazed. Otoya had put his guitar down and strode over to her. He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close to him.

"Yes, I love you, Nanami Haruka. I love you more that any girl I have ever met. I don't care if you love someone else, I will always be there for you, I promise. So, do you love me?"

"Ittoki-kun," Haruka murmured.

Otoya pulled away, his face showing a bright smile, "Otoya. Just Otoya will do, Nanami." He grabbed his guitar and began walking out, looking back to say, "You don't have to answer me right away, I'll wait for your answer."

And with that, he left her, dazed in the middle of the room. Nanami Haruka, what will you do?

XoXoX

"Yuki, where are you going?" Syo cried as her followed the blond composer.

"I'm trying to find Shori. She promised she would help me talk to Miharu tonight, but she's completely disappeared," Yuki responded.

Syo stood in front of her, walking backwards to still face her, "Really? Shori-chan told me that she had to run some errands today. She might still be out."

Yuki stopped, "Hm, come to think of it, I haven't seen Toki all day." Her eyes widened, "You don't think he asked her out, do you?"

"What?" Syo asked. "Tokiya told us that he wasn't sure when he would ask Shori-chan out."

Yes, Tokiya had spoken to his group members about his feelings for the author. That happened to be why he was certain Natsuki would leave Shori alone when Tokiya was around. Although, it happened that Shori's brothers were not present for this so called meeting. Tokiya didn't want to know what his roommate and the prince would say when he announced his ambitions. He defiantly hadn't faced Shinning about his feelings yet.

Of course, Syo had told Yuki about Tokiya's confession, after making her promise to keep this to herself.

"Then where are they?" she asked.

oXoXo

The front door opened to reveal two figures, laughing while carrying bags of various goods. "Thank you for helping me, Tokiya," Shori said politely.

He smiled, "It was my pleasure, but I could have done without the mob of girls following us."

Shori laughed, "Yes, it would have been easier without them asking for autographs."

"You were asked to sign some books, weren't you?" he asked while setting bags down on the table in the living room.

"Yes, but I wasn't as bombarded as you were," she replied while repeating his action. "It was a good thing the restaurant we went to kept them at bay."

Tokiya chuckled, "That was a blessing indeed."

"Shori Mizu Saotome! Get up here this instant," Yuki yelled from the second floor.

Shori smiled meekly at Tokiya, "The mistress calls. See ya tomorrow, Tokiya."

As she headed up the stairs they heard another yell, "_Hurry up Shori! I'm not going to wait up here forever!_"

"I'm coming! Geeze, relax. It's not the end of the world!" Shori yelled in reply.

XoXoX

Shori sat on Yukino's bed, the blond sitting next to her and Miharu across from them in her desk chair. After being questioned by Yuki, the grey-eyed girl had told them about her past, and the confession in the practice room.

"Oh my gosh, Miharu! That's so amazing!" Yuki exclaimed as the jumped up hug the girl.

Shori smiled, "You're so lucky, Miharu. I hope you two are happy."

"Yeah, but what am I going to do with the two of you?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Shori said in reply.

"Well, neither of you have confessed to my knowledge, so what can we do to change that fact?" Miharu replied.

Yuki looked away, and bit her lip, "Um, well, this is really funny, but, um . . . ."

Shori and Miharu looked at her seriously. "Spill it."

"Um, well, it was in May, I think. I went out to eat with Syo, and afterwards, we, well, we kissed and, uh, we've been together ever since," she stuttered.

The other two blinked. "Really? Why haven't you told us?" Shori questioned.

"Well, we weren't sure it would work out, so we agreed to stay quiet. Please don't say anything yet!" Yukino replied.

Miharu nodded, "Of course."

Shori flopped back on the bed, "So, I'm the only one who hasn't confessed yet?"

"Basically," the other pair replied.

"Wow, I feel so motivated," Shori said sadly.

Yuki poked her side, "Why haven't you said anything yet, Shori-chan?"

"Stop that!" Shori protested as Yuki continued poking her. "I guess I'm just afraid he won't accept my feelings. Besides, I-I'm not really great at relationships."

"Not great at relationships!" Yuki exclaimed. "I've read your books/manga and the moments you wrote for romance were great!"

Shori sat up and wrapped her arms around her legs, "But that's in a situation where I control what happens. It's different in real life. There are too many 'what ifs.'"

Miharu put a hand on her shoulder, "Everything will be fine. You want to be with him, right? If you wish it with your entire soul, it will happen."

"Thanks guys, but I'm still not so sure," she said.

Suddenly, Yuki shot up from the bed, and sprinted out of the room. "Y-Yuki-chan!" Shori called. "Where are you going?"

Soon, she returned, the pink journal in her hand, "You said you're not good at relationships, well how about we tell him how you feel indirectly."

"Eh?"

Yuki sat next to her, "That song you started composing. Miharu and I will help you finish it, and together we can sing the song for Syo, Masato, and Tokiya. What do you say?"

Shori looked at Miharu, who nodded, "It will take some work, but it can be done."

Tears brimmed Shori's eyes, "You guys are the best."

* * *

**ALRIGHT! I feel accomplished. Thank you for reading, and please review! As always, stay tuned for Episode 17!**

**Man, 17. Can't believe we've gotten this far already.**

**I'm sorry for any typos, this was so long, I didn't feel like proofreading. Gomen, I wanted to publish right away.**


	17. Episode 17

**Another day, another chapter. Man, I am just cranking out these chapters, huh? Alright, this chapter is for all those Tokiya lovers out there. You rock, but I am sorry, he belongs to _me._**

**I don't own Uta no Prince-sama.**

* * *

**Episode 17- I Always Will Be**

_*Knock knock*_

"Shori? Onee-chan, are you in there?" a voice called from the other side of the manager's door. Haruka had already gone down for breakfast that Saturday morning, and Shori had decided to sleep in. Groaning, she sat up and stretched. "Cecil? Is that you?"

"Yes."

Shori yawned, then fixed her hair into a ponytail quickly, "Well come in! It's been two months!" The door opened to reveal the prince. Shori gestured for him to sit on her bed, and he did so. She smiled at him, "What's today? July 26th?"

"Yes," he said. Cecil twiddled his thumbs. "Look, Onee-chan, I need to tell you something. Well, maybe I should apologize first."

"Apologize for what?" Shori asked, confused. Rubbing her eyes she asked, "Oh Cecil, be a dear and pass me my glasses. They're on the nightstand."

"Of course," he said. "Here. Um, well I'm sorry for losing my temper and turning Otoya-nii into a puppy."

Her glasses on, Shori blinked at him, "Why are you apologizing to me? Shouldn't you have told Oto-nii first?"

"I already apologized to him," Cecil replied.

Shori nodded, "Was there anything else you wanted to say, Cecil?"

He cleared his throat, "I-I haven't told the others yet. I thought maybe you would like to know first."

Shori sighed, "Cecil, it is ten o'clock on a Saturday morning, please just cut to the chase."

"Of course. Um, well you see, I'm getting married," he said.

"Excuse me, but did I hear you correctly? My little brother is _getting married?_" Shori said in disbelief.

Cecil nodded, "That's where I've been. My father wanted me to meet her, as it is an arranged marriage."

"Are you okay with this? I mean, you fell in love with Haruka, right?" Shori asked him.

"It's fine, she's actually really nice. She has so much in common with me, it's amazing; and, she makes me really happy," he said. Shori studied him. He really looked like he was in love, and she was happy for him.

"That's wonderful, Cecil. When is the reception?"

"Huh?" Cecil looked at her. "Oh, we aren't getting married for a while. I'm only fifteen, and so is she, so we're waiting until our eighteenth birthdays to get married."

Shori smiled, "That's great. I'll come down and announce the news with you, but you need to leave so I can change."

"Of course, I'll be downstairs with everyone."

As the door closed behind him, the smile on her face faded away. Even her little brother had found love. How long until Shori would be left behind- alone while the rest found love?

XoXoX

It was hard to believe. The idols still weren't sure they had heard the prince correctly. Married? Cecil?

No, it couldn't be. Could it?

Ren walked over to the prince, wrapping his arm around the boy's shoulders, "Our dear prince sure has grown up, hasn't he? My, my, lucky you Cecil. So, do tell, is she one of a kind?"

Cecil blinked, "What do you mean?"

Ren laughed, "I think you know what I mean." He made hand movements in the air, gesturing a woman's hourglass figure.

_Bong!_ "Ouch! Shori what was that for?" Ren exclaimed.

The author twirled the pan in her right hand, "For being a pervert, or course."

"I was just teasing him," he complained.

Shori looked away and put the pan up, and grabbed a bowl of cereal, "Well, it's your own fault for being dirty."

And so, the morning came a went. lunch was eaten and jokes were told. Whispers were exchanged, and shouts rang about the mansion. All in all, the day couldn't have been more ordinary.

oXoXo

Shori sat outside under a tree by the lake, her laptop in her lap. She sighed, taking the earbuds she had on out. July 31st. Where had the days gone?

Sighing, a certain idol entered her mind. Why did he always pop up when she was down? Why did she always picture his smile- his smile that left her heart fluttering and a giddy feeling everywhere?

She shook her head, she had work to do. She began working on the idols' schedule again, only to find her gaze wander to the gazebo across the lake. Two people sat in the building's shade- a familiar redhead, and a certain strawberry blond. Too far to hear what they were saying, Shori watched curiously from her spot.

_*In the Gazebo*_

"It- Otoya-kun, you said that you wanted to speak with me?" Haruka said as she greeted the boy.

He looked at her and smiled, "Hello, Nanami. Please, sit down." She complied. "Ne, can I call you Haruka?"

Nanami was taken aback, "S-sure, Otoya-kun. Is that all you wanted to ask?"

Otoya said, "No, that wasn't all. I was wondering, do you have an answer for my question yet?"

Haruka bit her lip, "W-well yes I do, Otoya-kun."

His eyes widened, "Really?"

She nodded, "I-I realized that I l-love you as well, Otoya-kun. Your song helped me realize that."

Otoya smiled brighter than ever, "So you wouldn't mind if I, say, kissed you, Haruka?"

"N-no, I don't mind," she said quietly. Otoya scooted closer to her, and brought a warm hand to her cheek. He leaned forward, and as he did, his hand traveled to the back of her neck. Lightly, his lips touched hers. After a few moments, he deepened the kiss, his other hand bring Haruka closer by tugging on her waist.

Breaking away, Otoya smiled. Haruka opened her eyes, meeting two red ones. Slowly, and shocking Otoya, she leaned in for another kiss- one with a little more passion.

Shori watched as her brother had his turn with love. She leaned back into the tree. What was she supposed to do?

XoXoX

_Thunder rumbled outside a small house in Tokyo. Two children played with their toys in their living room, their parents in the kitchen. The boy was five, and the girl three. Lightning struck outside, and soon the thunder followed._

_"You can't expect me to get all these things done while still caring for our children!" a voice yelled from the room next door. Their mother._

_"You could if you would just **let me help!** You're trying to do these things alone when you don't have to!" a second voice rumbled. Their father._

_"I do, but you are never here when I need your help!"_

_"You can't blame me for that! You tell our manager to give me more down time!"_

_"I already have!"_

_"Then you can't blame me!"_

_"Yes, I can, because you are to obsessed with starting that stupid music school! You're never home anymore!"_

_"It's a big project, I can't just say 'Alright, lets stop for a month.' It would ruin the plan!"_

_"That's the entire problem! You make excuses to justify your own mistakes!" Thunder rumbled outside. The children's mother sighed, "I don't think this is going to work out anymore."_

_The man huffed, "Finally something we can agree on."_

_"What about the children?" she asked softly._

_Lightning. Thunder._

_"I don't know, but I don't want them. I'm already too busy."_

_"You see! That's exactly my point!"_

_The little girl looked up at her brother, "Why are Mommy and Daddy fighting, Onii-chan?"_

_He looked down at her, "I don't know, but it will me fine. I promise." He smiled brightly._

_Suddenly, a big man entered the room- their father. The little girl ran up to him, holding a Play Doh sculpture, "Otousan! Otousan! Look at what I made!"_

_He scowled down at her, and said in a loud, rumbling voice, "Not now, Shori. I don't have time for this."_

_"But, Otousan, it's a little kitten. You like kittens, don't you?" she persisted._

_"I said not now, Shori! Go back to playing with your brother!" he roared._

_Thunder. His voice was thunder to the girl. She began to cry as her father left. What had she said?_

_Someone shook her shoulder as she cried, saying, "Shori, wake up! Wake up, Shori!"_

She jolted awake. She panted and wiped her wet eyes dry. "Shori, are you alright?"

She looked up. Tokiya. He sat next to her on the couch. Numbly, she wrapped her arms around him, and cried. For a moment, he sat there, oblivious to what she felt. But he knew deep down that she needed someone to cling to. So he pulled her closer to him, and rested his chin on her head, his hands rubbing her back in circles, not caring that his shirt was soaked with tears.

Shori shivered. Why had that memory come back? Why was she reminded of her fear?

She heard Tokiya say softly, "It's alright, Shori. I'm here, and I always will be."

* * *

**Aww, I love my Shokiya moments, they rule.**

**Alright, please review, and I will see you guys next time!**

**Episode 18- August 6th**

**_Preview:_**

**_"You said you would always be there! And you weren't!"_**


	18. Episode 18

**Hi guys. Here is chapter 18! I'm not gonna say anything else, so you can read!**

* * *

**Episode 18- August 6th**

Shori paced around her dorm room. Yuki and Miharu sat on her bed, watching. Shori mumbled to herself, "I can't do this. They are crazy. Why must it be me?"

Yuki stood up an tried to comfort her, "Shori-chan, calm down. What's wrong, anyway?"

Shori stopped pacing, "This TV station wants to interview me about being STARISH's manager."

"Well that's not so bad, right?" she replied brightly.

"But, I'm not so great at walking in front of large crowds, " she replied softly.

Miharu stood up, her arms crossed and her eyes closed, "When is your interview?"

"August 6th," Shori replied.

Yuki put in, "That's Wednesday! Toki's birthday!"

"Really? I didn't know," Shori replied.

Miharu cleared her throat, "Today is Sunday, maybe we can help you, Shori-chan."

"How?" the author asked desperately.

"We are going to give you some practice talking in front of large crowds," the composer stated.

"Yeah!" Yukino ecclaimed. "We can help you! Come on, Miharu, let's go round up STARISH and Quartet Night!"

As they sprinted out of the room (well, Yuki really fragged Miharu out) Shori called out quietly, "But I don't think that will help . . . ."

XoXoX

Awkward.

There was no other word to describe the situation.

Tense.

That was what the idols were.

Quiet.

Thus describing the room.

Shori scratched her cheek, "Anno, you guys don't need to do this . . . ."

"Nonsense! It's our pleasure!" Reji exclaimed happily.

"Tch, he's right for once," Ranmaru said. (Reji said in the background, "You're so cruel, Ran-Ran!) "This may be boring, but if it's to help one of Miharu's friends, we are happy to help."

Shori blushed, it was rare for the silver haired man to be so openly kind. Camus cleared his throat, "There is a trick to giving the perfect interview. You need an image- a bad girl, a bookworm, a girl out to win the crowd, etc. Find which image fits you best."

"I don't think that's the prob-" Shori said, getting cut off by Otoya.

He said, his finger pointing to the sky, "A bookworm! Imoto-chan would fit that image best."

Shori asked tensely, "What's that supposed to mean, Oto-nii?"

"It's just, you're an author, and you are really smart, so I thought maybe a bookworm would fit," he replied.

Cecil nodded in agreement, "Yes, Onee-chan would fit that role perfectly."

Shori sighed, "I'm telling you that's not what's wro-"

"I know! How about we stage an interview!" Yuki exclaimed. "Reji-senpai can be the interviewer and we are the crowd!"

"That's a great idea," Syo agreed. Before she knew it, Shori was seated in a lounge chair, Reji sitting in another chair next to her. The rest of the idols and composers sat on the couches in front of them.

"Yosh!" Reji said, ready to begin. "Good morning Japan! I am Kotobuki Reji, today's host! Here we have the lovely Saotome Shori- an astounding author and the manager of the winners of the Uta Pri award- STARISH!" He turned to face her, "So, what's it like living with these seven men?"

Shori was flustered,"Um, well it's kinda crazy. They sometimes get into arguments, and our seniors have to help break them up, but the group itself is wonderful. They are all very caring people, and I love being around them."

Otoya smiled and said, "You're doing great, Imoto-chan. It's not so hard, right!"

The manager sighed, "You guys haven't been listening to me. I have stage fright, yes, but only in front of large crowds of _people I don't know._ Practicing in front you- my friends- isn't going to help. I appreciate the effort, though."

"What if someone goes to the interview with you?" Masato suggested.

"I thought of that, but none of you guys are free that day to help," she said desperately. "Maybe I should just cancel this."

"What day is this, Shori?" Tokiya asked.

"August 6th."

Tokiya said happily, "That is my day off, I can go with you."

Shori stood, "No, no. It's your birthday, I can't ask you to do me favors on your birthday. That's disrespectful."

"Nonsense," he said. "I'm not doing anything, so its fine."

oXoXo

Wednesday. August 6th. The sky was in overcast. A girl sat in dressing room in a TV station.

Shori sat in a chair, a lady was putting her hair in its normal side-braid, over her left shoulder. When she had finished, she began putting make up on the manager's face. "Please don't put to much on," Shori said, "I'm not a fan of make up."

The woman nodded, and continued with her job. Shori sighed and closed her eyes. She had left the mansion at nine thirty that morning to get ready for the show, which would start at ten thirty. Tokiya would arrive at ten fifteen with the rest of the audience.

The clock ticked away, and a ball of iron seemed to appear in Shori's stomach. She knew that something you go wrong.

Tick. Tock.

Ten fifteen. Tokiya should be getting seated with the rest of the audience now.

Ten thirty, and Shori was called backstage. A mike was attached to her clothes, and she was introduced by the hostess. A bright light shined in her eyes, and he used her wave to block in slightly.

So many people. A small audience, yes, but Shori was still scared to the bones. She vaguely heard the question of how she was doing today, and responded, "Fine."

The hosted smiled, "Great! So, tell us, how is life with these boys?"

Shori scanned the crowd- where was Tokiya? "Well, um, it's, well, it's interesting living with them. Um . . . ."

Tokiya was no where in sight. He hadn't come. Where had he gone?

XoXoX

Tokiya was about to leave for the interview, when he was called to Saotome's office. "Mista Ichinose," the president said, "there is something I need you to do."

Tokiya asked in an annoyed tone, "What is it, sir."

"I need you to go visit some friends of mine in the hospital, send them my regards, etc." he told the idol.

"Now?" Tokiya asked. "I need to be somewhere in thirty minutes, I can't go-"

"Oh, but you _will_. I will not take no for an answer!" Saotome exclaimed, giving the boy a list of names and thing to say to the person.

"Fine," Tokiya grumbled as he took the list. As he left, he thought about Shori, and hoped she would be okay. He saw Nanami at the door, "Nanami, could you help me please?"

Two could get this done faster than one, and perhaps Tokiya could make it in time to support Shori.

oXoXo

Shori dragged her feet through the halls of the mansion. The interview had been a disaster, and Shori was beyond embarrassed. Sniffling, she thought that what she needed was a tub of ice cream and an anime marathon.

She opened the door to the kitchen, and heard a familiar voice say, "Thank you, Nanami. I couldn't have do it without you."

Tokiya was sitting at the table with Haruka. That's where he had been- doing something with Haruka. Shori's eyes filled with tears. Tokiya looked up, and saw her walking out the door.

"Shori!" he exclaimed, jumping out of the chair and going after her. He managed to grab her hand, and tugged her arm to get the author to stop. With a gasp, Shori turned around. "Shori, wait please."

Tears in her eyes, she said, "Don't patronize me, Tokiya. You said you would always be there for me, and you weren't! I needed you, Tokiya!"

With that, she yanked her arm out of his grip and ran away, outside and into the gardens.

Tokiya stood there, his heart in two. What had he done? Why couldn't he have refused that stupid job?!

XoXoX

"You did _what_?!"

Otoya was furious when he heard Tokiya's story. As was the rest of the group for that matter- they were quite fond of their manager. "You promised you'd help her, Tokiya! How could you let her down?! She trusted you!"

Miharu stood next to Yukino, her eyes focused on the ground. A memory came back to her, reminding her of the reality of how unworthy some people were of trust.

_"Miharu! What is wrong with you!" they screamed, looking down upon her. She didn't know. What was wrong? Why couldn't they see her for who she was?_

"Why can't you be like Masaru?" they ask, pointing at him. He stood at the doorway, expressionless.

_Masaru, why don't you say anything? Don't siblings stick up for each other? Turning away, she ran past him._

_Running, which is what she'd been doing this whole time. Miharu's vision goes blurry with tears. Why didn't they understand._

_She ran head on into a large figure. Looking up, she saw a blurry version of her grandfather's face. Choking up once again, she threw her arms around him, sobbing._

_"It's okay, Miharu," she hear him say. "I understand you."_

Miharu felt a hand on her shoulder. Masato. He had sensed her consorted emotions, and knew just what to do. Leaning down, he put his lips to her ear, "It's alright. That is all behind you now, Miharu."

"We need to find her," Miharu spoke up. "She needs someone."

"Tokiya should do it, it was his fault after all," Yukino said.

Otoya poked his finger to Tokiya's chest, "You better no hurt my sister. Go find her, _now_."

Tokiya nodded, and sprinted outside. He began searching the grounds. Rain began to fall, but he paid it no heed. Shori was the only thing on his mind at the moment. He made his way to the lake, and the gazebo by its shore.

There, sat a small figure, curled up and looking out over the water, watching the rain fall. Tokiya came up behind her, and heard Shori mumble, "Rain. It's how the sky cries. It cries because of all the terrible things it has seen, and want to make them right. The only way to do this, is to give up its tears to a new life that might make the world right again."

Tokiya was moved. How she strung the words together to create such a pice of art, was beyond him. He said quietly, "Shori-chan?"

She jumped at turned to face him, the evidence of tears on her face. Her eyes were red and puffy. "What do you want?" she asked bitterly.

Lightning.

Shori's eyes widened. Tokiya said, "I wanted to apologize. I meant to go to the interview, it's just-"

Thunder.

Before he knew it, Shori was in Tokiya's arms, crying and trembling. He looked down at her, his eyes wide. Was she- was Shori afraid of thunder?

* * *

**OK, so maybe Tokiya's job/excuse sucked, and maybe the placing of that flash back was off, but I have a really big sinus headache and I really do not care, so long as this chapter does not completely suck. **

**So, how will Tokiya and Shori's relationship go on? Will it survive? Or crumble? Will the sky have another reason to cry, or a reason to rejoice?**

**Until next time:**

**_Episode 19- Fear_**


	19. Episode 19

**Episode 19- Something Unconditional**

_"I love you."_

Tokiya looked down at the girl in his arms. Had she really just said that?

"What if someone told you that, Tokiya, and you didn't say anything in return?" she asked him. "What should that person do? Should they stop loving you because you hadn't returned their feelings? Or wait for you to love them?"

The thunder had died down, and the rain fell slowly and pattered on the roof. Tokiya looked down at Shori, who still clung to him. "Do you have brontophobia, Shori?" (the phobia of thunder)

Shori looked up at him, her eyes red and cheeks puffy, "Please answer my question first, then I will answer yours."

Tokiya nodded, and sighed, "Alright. I think, well, I think that if that person truly loves the other, then they will never stop loving the other- no matter what. If they stop loving them because of such a thing, then they never loved that person in the first place."

Shori nodded, and looked away from him. She unwrapped her arms from around him, but stayed on his lap. She said gravely, "Yes, I am brontophobic."

"Why?"

She sighed and shook her head, "It's a long story."

Tokiya took her hands in his, and said sincerely, "Shori, I am so, so, so sorry I missed your interview. Please believe me when I say that I tried everything I could to get there in time."

Shori looked him in the eye, "Why were you with Haruka?"

"Your father sent me on an errand just as I was about to leave, so I asked Nanami to help so it would go by faster. We had just gotten back when you showed up," he replied.

Shori nodded mutely. Tokiya wrapped his arms around her once more, and said, "Shori, I never again want to see you cry. I don't want to see you sad. I want to make you happy. Shori, I've wanted to say this for a while, I just didn't know how. I lo-"

"THERE YOU TWO ARE!" a voice boomed from behind them. The pair jumped out of each other's arms, and Tokiya uncharacteristically cursed his luck. Why had it been then? The rain had calmed to a drizzle, and Shinning emerged from the bushes. He said in a lower voice, "I was worried about you, Shori, are you alright?"

She nodded. "Well, I think you'll be fine as long as Mister Ichinose is with you," he said. Then, he vanished.

Shori mumbled to herself, "What a useless visit. It's his fault I was afraid anyway."

But Tokiya heard her, and asked, "What do you mean?"

She sighed and sat down, "Before Otoya was taken away, and my parents divorced, he would fight a lot with Mom. You think his voice is loud when he is happy, imagine him yelling. As it happened, they were arguing one night during a storm. I tried to speak to my dad, but he ended up yelling at me. His voice reminded my of the thunder, and I've been afraid since."

Tokiya had sat down next to her, "That's terrible."

She shrugged, "I can live with it. So, what were you going to say before we were interrupted. It seemed important, and based on what I've heard so far, it sounded touching."

He swallowed hard, "Well, um, it's just that . . . . You've blown my mind ever since we met, and you're always in my thoughts." He took a deep breathe and said quickly, "I believe in love at first sight, Shori, and I think, I think _I love you_."

Shori blinked. She said softly, "Y-you love me, Tokiya?"

He nodded, "Since we first met." He had looked away during his confession, and he turned back to see Shori with tears in her eyes. "Shori, are you alright? I-I didn't mean to make you cry, I'm sorry."

Shori let out a laugh, "You're such an idiot, Tokiya. These are tears of joy. Joy because now I know I don't have to hide anymore."

Tokiya was confused, "Why would you need to hide?"

Shori smiled, "Hide my true feelings. _I love you, Tokiya._ I love your smile, your laugh, your eyes- everything. I can't imagine myself with anyone but you." Shori scooted closer to him.

"Shori," he whispered. The two leaned towards each other, lost in the other's eyes. Tokiya's warm lips touched Shori's soft ones. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he pulled her closer. Tokiya mumbled, "I love you, and only you."

Shori smiled against his lips, and began twisting his soft hair in her fingers. Suddenly, someone cleared their throat. Shori and Tokiya parted and found a certain redhead looking at them- his arms folded, and his foot taping in impatience.

"Mind telling me what you were doing" Otoya asked.

Shori blushed, the rest of the group were behind him- including a smirking Yukino and an approving Miharu. Clearing her throat, Shori said, "We were doing just what you did with Haruka." The said girl blushed a bright red.

"Tokiya," Cecil said sternly, "why didn't you speak to us before this?"

The idol swallowed hard, "Well, you see, um . . . ."

"Have some mercy," Ren said. "Icchi is going to have to speak to Shinning soon, so let him get a verbal beating then."

Grumbling, Shori's siblings complied. The group began to go inside, and Tokiya and Shori both mouthed a thank you to Ren.

Unconditional love is a love that asks for nothing in return. Thus, it is the hardest form of love.

_What's a soulmate?_

_It's a.. Well, it's like a best friend, but more. It's the one person in the world that knows you better than anyone else. It's someone who makes you a better person, well, actually they don't make you a better person... you do that yourself- because they inspire you. A soulmate is someone who you carry with you forever. It's the one person who knew you, and accepted you, and believed in you before anyone else did or when no one else would. And no matter what happens.. you'll always love them, nothing can ever change that. (from Dawson Creek)_

How does one define love? Being able to give up your whole being for the welfare of another- is that really love? Does one really need to give themselves up to show their love?

Loving someone should mean that you'd do everything and anything to ensure their happiness, but how can you do that when you've died?

_"You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams."  
― Dr. Seuss_

* * *

**Excuse me for a moment. *walks into a corner and fangirls***

**Ahem, sorry, it's just- ACK! this is soo cute! So yeah, I am in love with this fanfic . . . its just too cute! **

**So, next chapter will most likely be about Yukino and Syo, but we'll proabably see Tokiya talking to Shinning.**

**AwakenedSecrets thank you for reviewing! You are awesome- actually, all my readers are awesome! I mean, this has 1,515 views! You rock!**

**Thank you for reading, please review!**


	20. Episode 20

**Hello again, my dear friends. I'm sure you have been waiting patiently for this chapter, and I am happy to say I've been working on it all week.**

**I am going on a trip this weekend, so I'm not sure if I will be able to update- you may have to wait until Monday.**

**anyway, I am happy to present this filler-ish chapter. It does have _some _relationship development, but not a lot.**

**I don't own Uta Pri.**

* * *

**Episode 20- Guns & Roses**

What does a father do when his daughter falls in love?

Thus question was going through Shinning Saotome's mind as his daughter stood before him with a certain idol at her side.

He watched them as he cleaned his shot gun. His expression was unreadable behind his sunglasses. Finally, he said, "I hear you have fallen in love with my daughter, Mister Ichinose."

Tokiya swallowed and said, "Yes sir."

"What makes you believe that you are the only one worthy of Shori's love?" The president questioned.

"I am confident that I, and I alone, understand how you daughter feels," Tokiya answered boldly. "I love Shori more than anything in the world, sit. Pease allow us to be together."

Saotome set down his clean gun and paced behind his desk. "For now, you may, well, pursue the activities you wish to do together. But keep in mind that I will be watching you, Ichinose."

"Yes sir. Thank you," Tokiya replied. He and Shori bowed, and they left the man's office.

Shori let out a breathe, "For a minute I thought he wouldn't approve of us."

Tokiya scoffed, "I thought he might shoot me."

Shori laughed and headed up to her room. She grabbed her pink notebook and headed to Yukino and Miharu's room. After knocking in the door, Miharu let her in. Shori sat in Yuki's bed and said, "Where is Yuki? I thought we could work on the song today."

"I believe she said she had something to do today. But I think we can work on the next few staffs though," Miharu answered.

Shori shrugged, "Alright."

XoXoX

"Syo, where are we going?" Yuki asked on the train. Yuki _did _have plans that day in August, but it so happened to be a date with the blond idol.

Syo smirked, "You'll have to wait and see, won't you?"

Yuki pouted jokingly. Finally, the train stopped and the pair exited. Syo pulled Yuki behind him as the traveled though the streets. Syo stopped at a corner. "I'm going to put my hat over your eyes," he said.

Yuki looked at him suspiciously, "Why?"

"It's a surprise," Syo smiled. Yukino let him put his hat over her eyes, and he grabbed her hand and pulled her along. "You're going to love this, Yuki." Then, he promptly walked her into a pole.** (A/N: Nice one, Syo. S: Shut up! It was an accident!)**

"Sorry!" He exclaimed. "We're here, though."

"Good, I don't think I could handle being pulled anywhere else," Yuki said, taking off his hat.

Syo exclaimed, "That was an accident!"

Yukino laughed, and when she saw the building before them, she gasped. "Oh my gosh. You remembered!"

Syo beamed, "Yup! You love ice skating, don't you?"

"Yes! Come one, let's go!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him inside.

oXoXo

"Whoa, whoa, wh-_WHOA_!" Syo teetered as he struggled to gain his balance on the skates. "H-hey, Yuki, could you lend me a hand?"

Yuki, who was quite skilled at ice skating, was now skating around the rink came over to Syo and skated circles around him. "You just have to wait while you get your balance. It'll get easier, don't worry," Yuki soothed him.

Syo grumbled in return, "Easy for you to s-_AY_!" He lost his balance suddenly, falling backward. Reaching forward, he grabbed the first thing he could reach, and sadly ended up pulling it down with him.

Now, what Syo had grabbed happened to be Yuki's hand. As he fell, she went with him. The pair found themselves on the ice, Yukino on top of Syo.

Syo looked up at her. Her cheeks were red and her hair was falling out of her pony tail. He smiled and reached up, pushing back a lock of hair out of her face.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" he asked.

"No, I don't believe you have," Yuki replied.

Syo smirked, "Well, you are more beautiful than a cherry blossom in spring."

"Thank you," Yuki said smiling. She bent down and put her lips close to his ear, "Maybe we should get up—I think people are staring."

Sure enough, as they stood a small amount of people were looking this way. Though being the people they were, Syo and Yuki merely looked at each other and laughed it off.

They spent the rest of the day skating around the rink—Syo occasionally falling and bringing Yuki down with him.

XoXoX

How does one describe the situation Otoya was in? A few days after, he happened to be surrounded by his friends, who looked down upon him—for he was sitting and they were not. Shori, Miharu, Haruka, and Yukino stood nearby, watching. Shori leaned in to whisper in Miharu's ear, "What are they doing again?"

Miharu shrugged, "I believe they are going to ask about Haruka and Otoya's relationship."

"I hope I haven't gotten Otoya-kun in to much trouble," Haruka mumbled.

Yukino put a hand on her shoulder, "It'll be fine, Haru-chan. They're just playing the fatherly role here."

To a sense, Yuki was right. Although the boy were seeking to make sure Otoya would take care off Haruka, they were getting to, well, other topics.

"How did you do it?" Syo asked.

Otoya blinked, "Wait you guys aren't mad?"

Cecil scoffed, "Yes, we are quite angry you hadn't spoken to us first—and keep in mind that we will _personally _make sure you aren't hurting Haruka, and pray you don't. We _are_ human, though, Onii-chan, and humans are curious."

Otoya grimaced, and proceeded to tell them his little story. Syo was dumbstruck, "A song? We've been singing her songs forever, and she's never shown interest in us!"

"It wasn't just a song- it took courage as well," Otoya stated.

Tokiya had been watching the blond boy for a while now, and said, "Where were you a few days ago, Syo?"

Syo looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"You were gone a whole day, and so was Yukino. You happened to both come home at the same time, so I was wondering if maybe you two went out together," Tokiya said calmly.

Syo's eyes darted this way and that, "Well, uh, you see, we had just happened to meet up on the way home and-"

Ren laughed, "Don't tell me- you and the little rose are in item now?" (little rose- his nickname for Yuki.)

Tokiya bristled, "Why didn't you tell me!?"

"Like how you didn't tell us about your feelings for Shori?" Cecil and Otoya said together.

"Oí, I apologized for that!" Tokiya defended himself.

"Boys, boys, calm yourselves. We wouldn't want to look bad in front of our lady friends now would we?" Ren reasonded.

Masato stepped forward, "You seem to have beem absent for frequently, Ren. Where have _you_ been?"

Ren smirked, "I've simply been hanging out with my girlfriend, whom I spoke to her parents _before_ dating her."

"You have a girlfriend?" Syo exclaimed.

Ren looked at him, slightly annoyed, "Why do you sound so surprised?"

Masato put forth calmly, "You always flirt with Haruka, so none of us would ever assume you were in a relationship with someone."

Otoya was irked, "This is a farce! If you really _do_ have a girlfriend, then why do you keep flirting with Haruka?!"

Ren sauntered over to the girl, and offered her a red rose, "Why for practice of course." Flustered Haruka took the flower from him.

*SMACK*

Yes, Shori had smacked Ren's hand away from Haruka, the annoyance visible on her face, "I don't know how you managed to get a girlfriend, but you need to learn some respect for the female portion of the human race!"

Ren held his hand to his heart, faking hurt, "I'm wounded, Shori. I cannot believe you think so low of me."

"Tch. Maybe you should do more to get on my good side," she countered.

"Fine. Spend an afternoon with me, I'll change your mind," Ren smirked.

Tokiya materialized between them, "She doesn't have to go anywhere with you."

"How did we get to this topic anyway?" Yuki asked in disbelief, throwing her arms up into the air.

"I thought you guys were yelling at Otoya for 'stealing' Haruka from you," Miahru said, using her fingers to make quotes in the air.

Ren shrugged, "Topics change. Still, I wish to change your opinion of me, Shori, for I assure you I am not a pervert."

Shori began walking out the door, "Good luck with that, Ren."

All the while, Natsuki sat oblivious to the conversation/argument. He was to engrossed in Piyo-chan to notice.

* * *

**Yes, Natsuki is forever alone with Piyo-chan. I hope you enjoyed my new chapter! I didn't really like Ren at first, but he's growing on me, so I've decided to give him some good points in this story. I don't believe I will introduce his girlfriend a lot, but she might be mentioned again.**

**Go ahead and thank GarasuRin-chan because she helped me write this.**

**Again, I don't know when I shall update again, for I am going on a trip that will probably have minimal WiFi and/or quiet time.**

**Until next time!**

**_Episode 21- Family Ties _**


	21. Episode 21

**Episode 21- Family Ties**

"Feelings are a connection. They surpass time, and find their way back to the people you love." -Lucy Heartfillia.

It was possibly the strangest day in the Master Course's history. That was saying something- _a lot_ of strange things happened here, but this might have topped the cake.

Visiting Day.

Flipping Visiting Day.

What more was there to say? The families of the idols could have a chance to visit their child or sibling and see where they worked on that day in early September. Simple, but it set a lump in the stomachs of a few. Many became idols to escape the pressure at home, or to reassure themselves that there was another world out there- a place to escape to; a place to be themselves in.

Quartet Night were not expecting anyone that day- they were adults and their families knew that the boys could do fine on their own. The group of five stood on the second floor, watching the visitors stream in through the door.

Miharu was with them. Her family at home wasn't something she wanted to visit, though she doubted they would even bother coming- none really supported the music business.

She looked forward to spending the day with Quartet Night. They would practice, hang out, and just be their own family.

Haruka had taken a train out to visit her grandmother for the day. Miharu watched as the front doors opened to reveal a tall man in a blue suit. He wore glasses and his dark orange hair was short. Jinguji Seiichirou, Ren's older brother.

The brothers had a rough past, but that seemed to be behind them now. Ren and his brother greeted each other in high spirits. After agreeing to go talk at a coffee shop, the siblings left, leaving the next visitor to enter.

She was an interesting young woman- elegantly tall, long blond hair and bright green eyes. She was in her early thirties, and wore fine clothes. Her smile, though bright and motherly, showed her weariness. Natsuki exclaimed, "Saku-nee!" Shinmiya Sakura was indeed Natsuki's older sister by ten measly years.

She smiled at her brother, "You haven't changed at all, Natsuki. Come, why don't we go for a walk?" She spoke Japanese, but her voice had a European tinge to it- Italian? No French, she definitely sounded French.

No sooner than five minutes after they left, a familiar young doctor entered the mansion. Kurusu Kaoru. Yukino exchanged a playful glare with the over-possessive twin as he left to go shopping with Syo. Miharu chuckled at the exchange.

This left Tokiya, Yuki, Otoya, Shori, Cecil, and Masato awaiting their visitors. The door cracked open, and a small girl skipped inside. With a giggle, she said, "Masa-nii!"

Masato smiled, and squatted down to meet his sister as she ran up to hug him, "It's nice to see you again, Mai."

Mai pouted as he rose up with her in his arms, "Onii-chan, you're so mean. Why don't you come play with me anymore?"

"If I came to play everyday, I wouldn't have any stories to tell you," Masato replied with a chuckle. "Now why don't I give you a tour of my castle?"

Mai beamed at him, "Really? Are there knights in your castle, Onii-chan?"

"There sure are," he said smiling as he walked off with her. Miharu smiled as she watched them leave. If only she and her brother had a relationship like that. She frowned. Her brother . . . .

"Cecil-chan!" a girl exclaimed. She looked around fifteen and had a tan complexion. Her brown hair had golden streaks in it, and her bright green eyes showed every bit of happiness she felt as she ran up to the prince, her blue sun dress bringing out her eyes.

"Maki-chan!" Cecil engulfed the girl in a hug.

"Maki-san, I don't believe that is how a proper princess should act, much less an engaged one," a sophisticated woman entered. She held her head up high, and her hair out of her face.

"Okaasan," Shori said softly. The woman's blue eyes softened, and she smoothed out her light purple dress. She held her arms out, and Shori welcomed the hug. Soon Otoya and Cecil joined in. The small group moved to the living room, and Yuki and Tokiya watched them leave.

"Ne, Toki-nii, Dad's not going to some, right?" Yuki asked quietly.

Tokiya sighed. That name. He looked down at his step sister, "Gomenasai, Yukino-chan."

"Yukino? Tokiya?"

A woman stood before them. She had dark blond hair and her eyes were a light pink. She stood just barely taller than Yuki, and her red lips set in a sad smile. Kiryuu Aimi- Tokiya's stepmother, and Yukino's biological one.

She rushed up and embraced her two children, tears falling for her eyes. "I've missed you two," she said into their shoulders.

XoXoX

Ren and his brother were doing fine at the coffee shop. They spoke easily and occasionally laughed as they conversed about things that any pair of brothers would talk about over coffee and a latte.

Natsuki and his sister were walking the park. Sakura had lived in France, studying abroad after her family's short time there. Being so much older than Natsuki, she had already gotten married and lived in France with her husband and two children- a little boy and girl. She had been the one to introduce her brother to Piyo-chan, so it was natural they dwelled upon the topic heavily.

Syo and Kaoru wandered the stores. Syo had told his twin about his relationship with Yukino, and with a somber smile, Kaoru said, "As long as you are happy, Syo, I'm happy." That was the end of it. Kaoru had been sincere, he only wanted to bring his brother happiness, and he realized now that he couldn't be the only person to do so- it was impossible, and utterly unavoidable.

Masato and Mai were outside in the garden. He watched the small girl as she skipped around, chasing after a bright blue butterfly. Mai tripped suddenly, and fell to the ground and let out a cry. Masato hurried over. She only had a small cut on her arm. Smiling, her picked her up, "Why don't we have the jester fix that up for you?"

She giggled, "No, silly, he'd mess it all up."

"Why you're right," Masato replied brightly. "What about the witch?"

"She would turn me into a frog!"

Masato chuckled, "But your cut would be gone."

Mai laughed, "I'd still be a frog, though. You're silly, Masa-nii, we need the nurse."

"Well it's a good thing your big brother is skilled in the healing arts."

Mai wrapped her arms around his neck, and said softly, "You're the best, Masa-nii. I love you."

Masato smiled, "I love you, too, Mai. Now, we're off to see the wizard!"

Again Mai let out a giggle, and said in a sing-song voice, "The wonderful wizard of Oz!"

oXoXo

Miharu stood at the piano, her hands traveling over the keys as she played her new song. The four men in the room with her began singing to the upbeat tune. They were just enjoying themselves, laughing and singing. Miharu loved it- this was her family.

Her hand preformed a glissando before playing the chorus, earning a grin from Quartet Night.

The door burst open, and voice called out, "Hiya, Mi-chan!"

Miharu's hands slammed down on the keys. She whirled around and faced a man a foot taller than her in a dark blue suit. His dark black hair was brushed to the side, and his brown eyes were set on her. In a hush tone, Miharu said, "Masaru? What are you doing here?"

XoXoX

Shori studied her future sister-in-law. Maki seemed to be a sweet bundle of happiness, and Shori wasn't sure if she'd be able to tolerate that.

The girl beamed at Shori as she said, "Ne, Shori-san, I feel like I've seen you somewhere before. Have you been on TV?"

Shori was taken aback. Was she referring to her failed interview? Maki snapped her fingers, "I know! You're the author Mizu Haruka! I love your books!"

"Really?" Shori asked.

Maki nodded, "Yes, I really like how you handle your character's relationships. It just seems to realistic at times. You're an amazing writer."

Shori looked at Cecil and pointed at his fiancé, "Alright, you need to keep her."

Cecil smiled, "She's wonderful, isn't she?" He wrapped his arms around her, and Maki leaned in.

oXoXo

Some families were happy, while others were not.

Tokiya looked to the ground, "He still hasn't spoken to you, has he?"

His mother shook her head, "No, but you mustn't blame yourself, Tokiya. Your father, he- he just wanted you both to be happy, and to give you a good future."

"I guess music wasn't part of that, huh?" Yukino grumbled.

When Tokiya was five, he began to show an interest in music. His father, however, did not approve of his interest, even if he agreed that the voice the boy had was angelic. No, no. Tokiya was to be a lawyer, not a musician or a silly idol. Aimi supported his passion, as did the young Yukino. Their mother enrolled him into a music school where his talents blossomed. His father was enraged. Within a year, he had divorced his wife and left the Kiryuu family.

Aimi had kept them going. She had a well paying job and let Tokiya keep pursuing music. She would return home, weary and tired, and Tokiya would sing for her. Soon Yukino began signing as well, and their mother's spirits were lifted.

Although neither child really had any strong ties with their father, they still resented him for leaving. Tokiya partially blamed himself, though both women argued with him.

Yukino got up from her seat and opened a drawer of a nearby counter. "Who wants pocky?" she asked, turning around with a box of the treat in her hand.

Her mother laughed, "Where did those come from?"

Yukino smiled, "Shori keeps a stash around the place for my 'crazy moments.'"

The three laughed. They all knew about Yuki's "crazy moments" too well.

XoXoX

Masato was showing Mai the interior of the mansion. She was in awe at the sheer size of it all, thoroughly believing it was a castle. He opened the door to a practice room, and stumbled upon an interesting scene.

_Earlier:_

Quartet Night had left Miharu and her brother in the practice room. Masaru sat in a chair by the wall and Miharu leaned against the piano, her arms crossed. She cleared her throat, "What are you doing here?"

He grimaced, "Can't a brother want to see his younger sister?"

"You never have before," she countered, her voice cold.

Masaru looked down and clasped his hands together. "I know. That's why I'm here."

She glared at him, "Never. Never before have you ever helped me. You just stood there and watched. Why? Why would you do that, and then come in here calling me Mi-chan like before?"

"Miharu, please. Believe me when I say that not helping you was actually helping," he said. "Look, it was upon my request that Mother and Father let you keep playing recitals. I talked them into letting you enter Saotome Academy."

"You did?" Miharu asked. "But why?"

Masaru smiled, "You have an amazing talent, Mi-chan, and I didn't want it to die or fade."

Miharu walked over to him, and gave him a hug, tears falling silently down her cheek. She said quietly, "Thank you. I'm sorry."

Masaru hugged her back, "You don't have to be."

"Is that the princess you're in love with, Masa-nii? The one you wrote to me about?" a young girl's voice said.

Miharu and her brother pulled apart as Masato exclaimed, "Mai!"

"She's really pretty, but why was she hugging that other prince? Does she not love you, Masa-nii?" Mai asked innocently.

Miharu squatted in front of the girl, "I'm Miharu. What's your name?"

"Mai," she replied shyly.

Miharu smiled, "What a pretty name."

"Thank you."

Masaru looked at Masato, "She said you loved my sister. Is that true?"

"Yes."

Masaru looked at Mai, "Hello there. I'm Masaru, Miharu's brother."

"Hello, Masa-chan," Mai replied.

"Say, is your brother a good person?" he asked.

Mai nodded, "Yes, Masa-nii is the nicest prince I know. He's always looking out for me. He even healed my cut." She pointed to the bandaid on her arm.

Masaru smiled, "That's good." He looked at Masato, "So long as you don't hurt her, I will give you permission to date my sister."

Masato smiled, "Thank you, Masaru-san."

Masaru put a hand on Miharu's shoulder, "Sorry, Mi-chan, but I have to run. I'm seeing a patient soon."

"That's fine," she replied.

Masaru left, leaving Miharu with Masato. Mai tugged on Mi-chan's shirt, "Ne, Haru-nee, can I show you the fairy house Masa-nii showed me."

Miharu exchanged a looked with Masato. _Haru-nee?_ She smiled at Mai, "Sure, lead the way."

Mai smiled brightly, and grabbed Miharu's hand. They made their way outside, where Mai showed her the crevice between the rose bushes and the wall of the building. Smiling, she said, "Masa-nii says that the fairies live here and if you listen closely enough, you can hear their laughter as a little twinkled in the air."

Miharu raised her eyebrows, "Did he now?" Mai nodded enthusiastically. Then, her eyes caught sight of a bird in the lake, "Oh, Haru-nee, let's go see the swans!"

Mai pulled her over to lake, Masato following behind. Mai sat near the edge and watched the elegant bird. The two pianists sat down further away, watching the energetic girl. Miharu leaned into Masato, "She's adorable."

He smiled, "She is, huh?"

"Hey, Masa-nii! Isn't this the part where the dashing prince kisses the princess after saving her from the dragon?" Mai asked.

Masato frowned, "But we haven't met a dragon."

Mai giggled, "Yes, Masa-chan was a dragon."

"And you say I saved Miharu from him?"

"Yes, so now you need to kiss her!"

Miharu laughed, "You have quite the imagination, Mai."

Masato gazed into Miharu's eyes, "She's got the right idea, though."

Bringing his left hand to cup Miharu's cheek, he leaned in closer. They were inches apart, and he closed his eyes, and pressed his lips to hers. Miharu was shocked at first. His lips were so soft and warm, and she found herself returning the kiss, her hands around his neck.

When they parted, they smiled. Miharu leaned against his chest and they laid back in the grass. Mai came over, and squeezed between them, causing them to laugh. With Mai between them, Masato and Miharu smiled at each other, for nothing could make their hearts stop fluttering.

* * *

**This was way to cute for its own good!**

**So, Shinomiya Sakura is NOT a real character, I made her up, but Natsuki did spend his eaarly years in France. **

**Kiryuu Aimi is not real as well, but Tokiya's father _did _divorce his mother because of Toki's love for music.**

**Karou is a real character, and we all know Ren's brother is- he even got an episode.**

**Mai is a real character as well. **

**So Masaru is Miharu's brother. Yeah that's a thing.**

**Maki is Cecil's fiance. It's not likely we will meet her again, but you never know. ;)**

** I hope you enjoyed my uber long chapter! Over 2,000 words- my longest one yet! Please review telling me what you thought! Constructive criticism is welcome, but compliments are always accepted! **


	22. Episode 22

**Guys, guys, GUYS. I am so frickin happy right now. I just finished watching Kaichou wa Maid-sama and OMG IT WAS SO FLIPPIN ADORBLE! I LOVED IT!**

**What am I doing? You guys want to read Uta Pri, right? Well, the reason I bring up Maid-sama is that I made a reference to the show. It's kinda hidden, so read carfully to find it. **

**The first to identify the reference gets a shout out! **

**Also, I really loved writing Mai, so she happens to be in this chapter as well.**

**This is dedicated to FrozenC, you rock. So do the rest of my reader, you guys are the best!**

* * *

**Episode 22- Castle Tag**

"Mai-chan!" Shori called. "We're did you go?"

Maybe leaving Mai with his band mates wasn't Masato's smartest move. After telling his friends he and Miharu were going on a date (earning wolf-whistles and congratulations) he asked his friends to take care of Mai, whom was staying for the week.

Now it so happened that they had lost the girl in Shinning's "castle." Joy.

"Have you found her yet?" Yukino asked Shori.

She replied in an annoyed tone, "If I had, would it be still here without her?" She sighed and pushed her bangs momentarily out of her eyes. "Come on, maybe she's outside."

After searching all morning (for our happy couple would be gone all day), the group finally found Mai. She had been outside in the gazebo, coloring in her drawing book. Now se sat at the dining table, sipping happily from a juice box. STARISH sat at the table, occupying all the seats. Yuki and Shori prepared lunch.

They served the boys, and the girls stood at the counter. Tokiya looked up from his plate, "Shori, would you like to sit in my lap?"

Shori blushed furiously, but nodded. Bringing her plate with her, she sat on the man's lap. Yukino promptly plopped down on Syo's lap. "I'm assuming you were moments from offering anyway."

"O-of course I was," Syo replied.

"You princes sure are silly," Mai giggled. "Well, Syo-kun in really a knight, not a prince."

Syo laughed, "Should I take that as an insult?"

"You're my knight in shinning armor, right?" Yuki said smiling.

Ren felt a tug on his sleeve. "Ren-sama, could you come with me to the garden?" Mai asked sweetly.

"Of course, my princess. Lead the way," he replied with a smile.

So the cute, bubbly girl and her tall chaperone left the room, none of the others the wiser.

XoXoX

Masato and Miharu sat close together in a dark room. Now get your mind outta the gutters people, its not like _that_. No, no, our two friends were enjoying a opera together.

A woman on stage began singing about true love's kiss, the symphony playing in the background. Masato leaned close to Miharu, "So, are you enjoying this?"

"It's a nice opera, although its quite cliche," Miharu replied.

"That's not necessarily what I meant," he said. "Do you enjoy this- our date?"

Miharu tapped her index finger to her chin, "I think there's something missing."

"Sh!" someone behind them exclaimed. The pair slid down in their seats, and smiled at each other. Masato said in hardly a whisper, "I think I know what's missing."

He leaned in to her, and their lips met. It was a short, sweet kiss, but it lingered on their lips. The tingly feeling left them smiling the rest of the opera- no matter how cliche it got.

They walked around outside afterwards, holding hands in the park. They talked about music, their siblings, and of course their idiot friends. They came across a street performer playing the violin, who began playing a melancholy song. Masato smiled at Miharu, "Why don't we do something stupid?"

"What do you mean?" Miharu asked.

He didn't answer though. Masato simply raised their joined hands, and brought her free hand to his shoulder. With his right hand (for his left was holding Miharu's) he brought her closer by her waist. Smiling, he began to dance. Miharu giggled, and Masato gave her a strange look.

"What is it?" she asked,

Masato smiled and continued dancing with her, "I've never header you giggle before, it's cute."

Miharu blushed. She was spun around by Masato, and she let out a laugh. Her back was pressed against his chest, and his arms around her. Masato whispered in her ear, "You're beautiful, Miharu." He pressed his lips to her cheek and spun her around again so they faced each other.

The performer, who was enjoying the simple fact of playing, began another slow song. The couple stood close to each other. Miharu had her arms around Masato's neck, his arms around her waist. They swayed slowly to the music that engulfed them. The clear afternoon sky was above them, and a cloud floated past- in the odd shape of a heart.

oXoXo

Shori was walking outside. Ren had let them know via text message that he had Mai with him, so she wasn't worried- much. Sighing, she looked over the lake and noticed something interesting across the way.

_*by the garden*_

"Ren-sama, do you know how to build a fairy house?" Mai asked when they had gotten outside earlier.

"I think so," Ren replied.

Mai beamed, "Will you help me make one? _Please?"_

Ren smiled, "Of course, my princess." So the two proceeded to made a small house near the wall by the roses. After they were finished decorating the fairy house with flowers and multiple colors, Ren said to the young girl, "Do you want to play Castle Tag?"

Mai looked up at him, "What's Castle Tag?"

"Why I'm surprised your dear brother hasn't taught you to play Castle Tag," Ren said brightly. "This is how you play: I'll be the dragon and you are the young princess. You-"

"I need to keep you from tagging me right?" Mai interrupted.

Ren ruffled the girl's blue hair, "Why you're just as smart as your brother. You're right. So, are you ready?"

Mia giggled, "Yes! Catch me if you can!" She sprinted off towards the gazebo. Ren smiled and chased after her. It was at this point that Shori had stumbled upon them, and she watched the pair fondly. Ren came up behind Mai, who was hiding behind a tree.

"Gotcha!" Mai screamed, but soon giggled as the idol lifted her up and unto his shoulders. "Who will save the poor princess now?" Ren asked in a playful tone.

Mai laughed, "Ren-sama, there isn't a prince here, so who will save me?"

"Would a knight do, Mai-chan?" Shori asked, walking up to them.

"You're a princess, Shori-chan, not a knight," Mai giggled.

Shori put her hands on her hips, "Who said I can't be both?" In a deeper tone, she said, pointing at Ren, "Foul dragon, how dare you lay your claws upon such an innocent maiden?"

Ren smiled and shook his head, "'Foul dragon'? Isn't that taking it a bit far?"

"Give the princess to me, Dragon," Shori replied.

Mai giggled, "Save me, Shori-chan!"

Ren laughed, "You will never succeed! This fair princess is mine!" He began running away from Shori, Mai still perched on his shoulders. Mai laughed and clung to him. Shori ran after them, "You'll never win, foul beast!"

Finally, Shori managed to grab Ren's jacket. Ren lowered Mai from his shoulders, and sat down on the grass. He leaned back and looked at the sky, "I'm worn out. Let's take a break, okay Mai?"

Mai nodded and sat on his lap. Ren grunted when she did so, but smiled down at her and stroked her head. Shori looked down at them, "You guys get along well, huh?"

"Well, when Masayan and I were friends as children, I used to see Mai as a little sister," he replied.

Shori sat down next to him, and nudged him with her shoulder, "You seem to fit the role well."

Ren looked at her, "Are developing a soft spot for me, Shori?"

Shori scoffed, "If I was, you may have ruined it." Mai had fallen asleep and leaned against Ren's chest. Shori smiled, and stroked her head, "You really are a nice guy, Ren."

"Why thank you, Shori. I will assume you knew that all along, but simply wished to keep it from me to hide your love for me," Ren said.

"Don't be a smart-aleck," she replied with a laugh. They watched the mid afternoon sky roll past.

XoXoX

Mai woke up sometime later. They trio went inside and grabbed her a juice box. Upon finishing, Mai said brightly, "Can we play Castle Tag again, but with everyone else?"

Ren looked at Shori, who said, "Sure, but I think only Yukino, Haruka, Tokiya, Syo, and Otoya are here. Is that alright?"

Mai nodded. They rounded up the five whom were present and went outside again. After explaining the rules, Mai giggled and said in a high voice, "Oto-chan is the dragon! Run everyone!"

In good spirits, the idols ran around, Otoya close behind them. Otoya sneaked up behind Haruka, and too late Yuki yelled, "Look out, Haru-chan!" But Otoya had already grabbed her around the waist.

"Haha! I have the fair princess!" Otoya exclaimed.

Ren came up from behind, "I've got you, Ikki. Now I am the dragon!"

Everyone dispersed as Ren chased after them. When Mai was captured, she was always hoisted up onto the 'dragon's' shoulders and carried around. Multiple times Syo saved Yuki from a dragon or tackled her when he was it. Haruka as well was a common victim for Otoya. In this round, Tokiya was it, and Shori was leaning against a tree to catch her breath.

Suddenly, two arms were on either side of her shoulders and Tokiya in front of her. "I've got you," he whispered, and pressed his lips to her own. Suddenly, two hands pulled him away from her.

"Tokiya," Otoya said forcefully, "I could consider that sexual harassment."

Tokiya sat on the ground, and Otoya stood above him. "Tch, you're too possessive, Otoya."

Shori looked at the boys in front of her. She had to admit, it was like watching two dogs square off in front of her. She tried to stifle a laugh, but one escaped.

"Why are you laughing, Imoto?" Otoya asked.

Shori waved him off, "It's nothing, really. But you're it, Oto-nii." Shori sprinted away, announcing the news to all she came across. Tokiya got up and ran after her, Otoya in his wake. Thus, dusk soon approached with the eight laughing and enjoying themselves.

Some would say it was childish, but what was the harm in simple, innocent fun?

oXoXo

Masato and Miharu came back around dinner time. They entered the kitchen, expecting their friends to be there, eating, but it was deserted. They searched inside, and Cecil told them that he saw the others outside earlier.

They went to the lake and saw something unexpected. Seven people sat in the gazebo, sound asleep. Otoya and Harku were leaned against each other, as were Syo and Yuki. Tokiya's head was in Shori's lap, who leaned against a wall, a hand in the idol's hair. Ren sat on the steps, Mai asleep on his lap.

He looked up to greet Masato and Miharu. "We were playing with Mai all afternoon, the others are exhausted."

Masato gently picked up Mai, and Miharu asked, "What were you playing?"

"Castle Tag."

Masato looked at Ren, "Really? I thought you had forgotten about that game?"

Ren explained for Miharu, "We played it when we were younger. I changed the game a bit to suit the princely factor Mai seems to love, but it was a lot like the old days."

"The old days, huh," Masato said softly. "I'd better get her to bed, good night." Before he left, he gave Miharu a kiss (Ren smirked) and he headed back to the dorms.

Miharu looked at the six sleeping forms, "What should we do with them? Draw on their faces?"

Ren laughed quietly, "That would be funny, but I don't want Shori at my throat, especially after she's earned respect for me."

"She has?" Miharu asked, skeptical.

"Okay, maybe not respect, but she doesn't hate me," Ren replied.

"I don't think she ever hated you, Ren. I mean, you know how her dad divorced her mom; maybe she was afraid you would be the kind of person to do something like that. That maybe you'd break up something dear to her," Miharu said quietly.

Ren looked at her, "You think so?"

She shrugged, "It could be possible. So, since we aren't going to draw on them, should we just bring them blankets and let them be?"

"Sounds like a plan, my princess," Ren replied.

They walked back into the mansion and managed to get all the bodies covered. (**A/N: that sounded like they were covering dead bodies- gross.**) Thankfully, the six awoke before long, and made their way inside. Shori stopped at the door. September was nearing it's end, and the days were getting colder. She wondered if snow would come soon.

* * *

**Mai, is too cute. And she is so fun to write! **

**Please leave a review telling me what you guys thought, and don't forget about the reference the Maid-sama!**

**Until next time, my dears!**


	23. Episode 23

**Guys, you're all going to hate me, I know it. *sigh***

**So this chapter isn't that long, but a lot happens in it. Um, make a note that Mi-chan and Haru-chan are nicknames for Miharu.**

**Oh, the reference from the last chapter was correctly stated by MisfitCarter, but two other guests had some guesses that were accurate, but not what I had in mind.**

* * *

_Ohayo- Good Morning_

_Domo- You're welcome_

_Arigato- Thank You (derp)_

* * *

**Episode 23- Memories and a Tear**

Shori, Yuki, and Miharu sat in the living room. Shori was reading a book she held above her head, her head resting in Yukino's lap, the rest of her body stretched out on the couch. Yuki was reading as well, while Miharu sat in an armchair typing on her laptop.

Shori sighed and put her book on her head, "I just started this book today, and now I'm done."

Yuki chuckled, "You read to fast, Shori-chan."

"Ne, Miharu, when's your birthday?" the manager asked.

Miharu replied without looked up, "Tomorrow."

Shori bolted up, and her book fell to the ground, "September 29th?!"

Miharu nodded silently, then said, "The same day as Ranmaru."

"Are you doing anything," Yukino asked, putting her book down.

"No, Quartet Night and I were just planning on going out for lunch," Miharu replied.

Shori looked deflated, "So you're not going to do anything?"

"Well, I wasn't planning on it."

Yuki said suddenly, "You aren't doing anything with Masato?"

Miharu sighed, and closed her computer, "If you must know, we are going out for dinner tomorrow."

"Where?" Shori asked.

Miharu glared softly at her friend, "Now why do you want to know?"

Shori cringed, "Just curious."

"Onii-chan! Get back here with that!" a voice cried from the balcony.

A bright laugh sounded, and was followed by, "But I wanna read your love letter!"

"EH?! That's private stuff between Maki and me!" Cecil said as the two siblings burst down the stairs. Shori sighed as the ran around the three girls. She stood up, and when Otoya passed her, she stuck out her arm and grabbed his red sweatshirt hoodie. Now this plan would have worked f Otoya didn't already have so much momentum.

Thus following Newton's law of motion, Otoya dragged Shori with him as he drove forward. The two siblings tumbled over each other. Soon Cecil as well toppled over the pile of limbs.

Shori laughed, and plucked the letter out of her older brother's hand, "You two are so silly." She stood up and brushed herself off, handing the letter to Cecil. "Otoya, why were you trying to read Ototo's letter anyway?"

"I was just teasing him, Imoto," Otoya pouted.

"You are like a mom, Shori-nee," Cecil said.

Shori sputtered,"W-well can you blame me? Somone's got to discipline you two!"

Her brothers laughed at that, "Why don't we have lunch then, Okaasan?" Otoya teased.

Shori glared at him, "Sure, but you're paying!" She picked up her book and put it on the table, "Bye you two," she said to her friends.

After they left, Yukino sighed, "I gotta go, Mi-chan. Toki's meeting me for lunch. Bye."

Miharu nodded, and when she had left, she opened her lap top again, and finished her work.

XoXoX

Breakfast the next morning was anything but peaceful. Shori had planned out a great breakfast feast for Miharu and Ranmaru. Pancakes were piled high and waterfalls of syrup (or is it a syrup-fall?) poured down their sides. Bacon and biscuits sat nearby and plenty of sausage and butter was for the taking.

"Why an American breakfast?" Miharu asked.

Shori looked offended, "I was in the country for four years studying at Princeton, Mi-chan, so let's just say the country grew on me."

Tokiya put an arm around her, "The food is delicious, though. Shori made it herself, and wouldn't let anyone help."

"Thank you," Miharu said. She looked at Ranmaru, "What do you say, Ran-Ran?"

The silver haired idol glared softly at Miharu, but said sincerely, "Thank you for the food."

After their meal, and a kiss goodbye from Masato, Quartet Night ventured out into the world with Miharu. (A/N: The kiss was for Miharu only, it may have sounded like it was for Quartet Night, but it wasn't. You guys are crazy to think that.)

"Where are we going today?" Miharu asked as the walked around the town in their disguises.

Reji smiled at her, "You'll see, Haru-chan."

Miharu chuckled and let the boys lead her around. They came to an intersection where a building had a large billboard screen flashing ads at the people down below. Miharu studied her surroundings, and her eyes widened as she realized where she was.

"This is where I first heard Reji sing," she said softly.

The brunette put an arm around her, "That's right. It's here where you and Ran-Ran will get your present from me."

Suddenly, an image of Reji appeared on the billboard, and he smiled down at the crowd. Several girls swooned around them, and Miharu smiled and shook her head. What would they do if they knew Reji was right next to them?

"Ohayo, everyone!" the pixel Reji said brightly. "It's September 29th, and a very special day. Everyone knows Ranmaru, and today is his birthday!" Ranmaru blushed red. "It's also our composer Saito Miharu's birthday!" Miharu was red as well. "So let's sing them a special song!"

The pixel Reji began singing happy birthday to the two, and the crowd picked up the song as well. Reji laughed and put an arm around the two as they blushed profoundly.

"Arigato, everyone! Happy Birthday Miharu, Ranmaru!" Reji said on the screen. Soon the ads came back on, and the crowds dispersed.

Miharu hugged the silly idol, "Thank you, Reji."

"Domo."

The group walked around again and soon came to a small cafe- My Sweet Tea it was called. Ai took Miharu's hand, "This is where we met, Haru-chan, so I am going to treat you and Ranmaru to what ever you want."

Miharu was catching on to their plan, "Thank you, Ai."

Inside, Miharu ordered jasmine tea and Ranmaru ordered green tea. Camus had earl grey tea and Reji ordered a small strawberry cake, while Ai ordered a frosted chiffon cake.

Miharu noticed the cake and said, "Didn't I make you try that when we met?"

"Yes you did, and now it is my favorite," the idol said.

Miharu smiled fondly at him and drank her tea. She remembered what had happened in this cafe. She had just heard Reji sing in an ad, and was wondering what agency he was with. She took a bite of her frosted chiffon cake and the door opened to reveal the idol. He ordered coffee and turned to find all the seats occupied. He walked up to Miharu and asked if her could sit. Of course she complied. After a while, she noticed him glancing at her cake. Offering him some, she teased him for staring. He ended up having some, and enjoying it greatly. Miharu hadn't known at the time that the man would soon become one of her closest friends.

They departed the cafe, their bellies satisfied. The group headed to a book store down the street. It was an old store, and the shelves went up to the roof, and not a space was empty. Miharu smiled, "I met Camus here."

The count smiled, "Yes, and you two can choose a book from here."

The pair thanked him. Miharu met Camus here when she almost fell trying to get a book from the top shelf. He had caught her, and got the book for her. They had chatted for a while about her book, which had been about composing.

Today, Miharu choose a murder mystery, while Ranmaru had chosen something about bass guitars. After departing from the store, they walked around a park. Finally, they entered a restaurant for lunch.

"This is where I met Ranmaru," Miharu siad. "And here I will treat him to fried meat."

The silver haired idol was almost salivating at the thought. They sat at a table, and Ranamru handed Miharu a wrapped gift. "Happy Birthday," he said softly.

"Thank you," she replied. She opened the gift to reveal a new sketch book. "I needed a new one, thank you, Ranmaru."

When the two had met, it wasn't on the best of terms. Ranmaru had been leaving with a bag of food when they had ran into each other. Miharu had been scolded by the older man, and he left, grumbling about how people needed to watch where they were going.

Of course they were friends now, but they hadn't had the best of meetings. Ranmaru had sucked up his meat in a split second, and soon after the rest were finished as well.

They walked around the town, Reji was teasing Ran-Ran as usual. Miharu smiled, and remembered her shock when she found out she would begin composing for them. They were her second family, and nothing would change that.

oXoXo

Later that night, Miharu sat on a swing in the park, waiting for Masato. He should have met her there thirty minutes ago, but he was nowhere in sight, and hadn't called.

Suddenly, a saxophone ringtone went off on her phone. Ren. "Hello?"

"Miharu," Ren said gravely, "you need to get to the hospital. Quick."

Miharu felt her stomach drop. "Why?"

She could hear the tear that fell from the man's eye, "It's Masato."

* * *

**Would it help to say I cried writing that last part? No? **

**Well, 24 will be published within three days time, so fear not, your wait will not be prolonged.**


	24. Episode 24

***Sniff sniff* This may not save me, but I cried writing this.**

**BEWARE: Major feels will be in this. If you get moved easily by sad things, keep a tissue box nearby.**

**This is dedicated to my sometimes editor, GarasuRin-chan. If you wish to read about Yuki, Shori, Mi-chan, and STARISH in the Naruto world, go check out her story.**

* * *

**Episode 24- Worry and Fret**

Miharu sat in the waiting room with Ren, who paced back in forth. She went over the events in her head.

Masato had been walking towards the park to meet her for dinner. Suddenly, a drunk driver had swerved in the lanes and hit the idol. Masato was now unconscious and possibly in a coma. He had a broken arm and leg. Two ribs were bruised and he had sprained several muscles. The paramedics had called his family, who had sent Mai to see him, and Ren. They were his only emergancy contacts. Ren had of course called Miharu at once, and afterwards told their friends.

Everyone was worried sick. Miharu had silent tears falling down her cheeks. Mai sat next to her, and soon crawled into the composer's lap and buried her face in the girl's chest.

"Haru-nee, is Masa-nii going to be okay?" she said quietly.

Miharu was in awe at the girl's control of her feelings. Mai hadn't shed a tear all this time.

"I don't know, Mai, I don't know," she said, wrapping her arms around the girl. Miharu's tears stopped just as Mai's began. The composer had to be strong, for both of them.

XoXoX

Masaru, his doctor, came out, and said, "Masato is in a coma. It's uncertain when he will wake up, but you may see him now."

The three nodded, and followed him to the room. Miharu chocked back a sob, and Mai let go of her hand, which she had been holding. Ren and Miharu were frozen. Mai walked up slowly to her brother, her tears falling down rapidly.

Masato was in the bed, his right forearm set in a cast, as well as his left calf. He had wraps on his left arm and an IV in as well. His neck was wrapped in bandages and an oxygen tube was in his nose. His forehead as well was wrapped.

Masato's eyes were closed, and he almost looked like he was sleeping. The heart monitor beeped steadily.

Miharu walked up slowly to the left side of the bed. With one hand, she grabbed his and slowly bent down to his face. She said, chocking it out, "I'm so, so sorry, Masato."

With that, Miharu collapsed to the ground, where she knelt, holding Masato's hand, crying into the side of the bed.

oXoXo

Silence.

It enveloped the mansion.

The only sounds, were of the thirteen idols/composers breathing steadily and the faint voice that came over the phone.

"Yessir, I understand . . . . Of course . . . . Thank you," Shori hung up the phone. Taking a deep breath, she turned to face her audience. "Masato is in a coma. It's uncertain when he will wake up. Ren, Miharu, and Mai are visiting now.

"He also has several broken bones, and is pretty beat up. Even if he wakes up soon, Masato will need time to recover," she finished gravely.

Otoya stood, "That's time we are completely willing to give him!"

Shori sighed, "Oto-nii, it isn't that simple. We have to-"

"There is much much more to do here, my idols!" a booming voice interrupted Shori. Of course, Shinning bounced in at this moment, his arm wrapped around Otoya. "If you wish to give Masato his rest, than you need to work out his schedule." The man disappeared soon after.

Shori sighed again, and mumbled, "I'm going to get premature wrinkles from these guys." Louder, she said, "Masato was about to begin work on a play, so we need to either work out a postponement on that, or have them recast his part." Shori shook her head, "We need to talk to the media about the accident as well, and cancel his interviews, commercials . . . . I have a lot of work to do now."

Tokiya put an arm around her, "Don't worry, we will help you."

"Alright, so who's going to talk to the media?" Syo asked.

Camus stood up, "I'll go."

"So will I," Tokiya said.

Shori smiled, "Okay, Syo and Cecil, I need you two to go cancel his commercials and interviews. Here, I signed this letter for conformation." She handed them a paper. "Otoya, will you come with me to speak to the play director?"

"Of course."

"What can we do?" Reji asked, gesturing to himself, Yuki, Ai, Ranmaru, and Natsuki.

"Um, Ranmaru and Natsuki, could you prepare a room for Mai?" Shori asked, and they nodded. "Yuki, Reji, and Ai, try to find clothes for Miharu and Ren, they may want to stay the night."

"Yes, General Saotome," Yuki said, giving Shori a mock salute.

Shori smiled, "Alright, lets get to it then!"

Fueled with purpose, they set off to do their jobs.

XoXoX

The white door opened to reveal two figures. Miharu looked up at the sound. Her brother stood there with a familiar blond boy.

"Miharu," Masaru said, "I'm sorry to say this, but I need you and your friends to leave. Visiting hours are over."

Ren picked up Mai, who had fallen asleep next to her brother. "Of course, Saito-san. Come one, Miharu, we'll come back first thing tomorrow."

Miharu wiped her eyes, and set a cool stare on her brother, "I'm staying the night here."

Masaru put a hand on her shoulder, "You know as well as I do that only direct family can stay. I'll call you first if anything happens tonight."

"I'm his girlfriend, can't I stay?" she pleaded.

"Miharu-san, please understand," Kaoru said softly. "You would be better off looking after his sister, she needs someone."

Miharu glanced at Mai, who clutched Ren's shirt tightly in her sleep and made soft crying sounds. She nodded, and walked out with Ren. The man put an arm around her, "He'll be fine. He has Kaoru and you're brother."

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Yuki, Reji, and Ai had tried to bring them clothes earlier, but the nurses had told them the rules for visitors and were sent away. The three got into a taxi, and returned to the mansion.

Ren went upstairs to put Mai to bed, and Miharu wen to fix something to eat. Opening the fridge, she saw a note attached to a plastic container.

_To Miharu and Ren:_

_I made some extra food for you to eat when you got back. Just warm it up in the microwave for fifteen minutes, and it should be fine. We are probably asleep by now, but we were worried sick when we heard. Hope he's doing fine._

_-Shori, STARISH, Yuki, and Quartet Night_

Miharu smiled softly, and opened the container. Ramen. She put the dish in for the instructed time and sat down at the table. Ten o'clock, the stove clock said. Sighing, she rubbed her eyes. Miharu set her head upon the table, and an image of Masato entered her mind, the bandages covering his body, and the IV drip in his arm.

oXoXo

Ren shook Miharu awake a while later, a bowl of ramen in his hand. She had been dreaming of Masato, visualizing the car swerving into him, though instead of getting the news that he was alive, Miharu was told he hadn't made it.

She thanked Ren, and the two ate in silence. Ren looked at her, "Did you have a bad dream?" She nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?" She shook her head.

Ren looked down at his food. Miharu noticed how somber he was being, how humble. He must really be worried about Masato. Miharu smiled and took his hand from across the table. "Take your own advice, Ren. He'll be fine, don't worry," she said softly.

Ren smiled somberly at her. They finished their meal and cleaned up. By now, it was ten thirty. They bid each other a good sleep, and went their separate ways.

XoXoX

Miharu was shaken awake. Mai was in front of her, clutching a small blue blanket. The composer glanced at the clock- 1:00 A.M.

She whispered to the young girl, "Having trouble sleeping?"

Mai nodded, "I had a bad dream, Haru-nee."

Miharu opened her arms, "Come here."

Mai crawled under the covers next to Miharu, and the two girls hugged each other. Finally, they both fell asleep again.

oXoXo

The hospital was quiet the next few days. Miharu, Ren, and Mai were daily visitors in Room 26, where Masato was staying. Others visited, but couldn't stay long. The play Masato was in was graciously postponed. The days soon turned to weeks, and Masato stayed immobile.

Mai and Miharu slept together often, clutching to each other for support. They often came home late as well, so Shori took to leaving them different meals to warm up each night. Everyone tried their best to support they three, but they agreed the best thing to do now would be to leave them be and give indirect support.

One day, Miharu and Mai sat on the same side of the bluenette, Ren on the other side, his hands in his lap. Miharu stroked his cheek and Mai held his hand. A soft melody entered the composer's mind, and she hummed softly.

Quietly, just loud enough for three others in the room to hear, she sang,

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head and close your sleepy eyes  
And when they open the sun will rise_

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from all harm  
Here you dreams are sweet and tomorrow  
brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you_

She brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes and continued.

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leave, a moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning they'll wash away_

Mai sang the last part softly with her.

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from all harm  
Here your dreams are sweat and tomorrow  
brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you_

Miharu closed her eyes, a single tear escaping. Her hand rested on his cheek. Then, she felt something warm on her hand. Her eyes flung open, and they met two warm blue orbs.

"Here is the place where_ I love you_," Masato whispered.

* * *

**Lyrics: _Rue's Lullaby_ by Adrisaurus **

**I'm sorry, this *_sniff_* this was too sad. **

**I don't really have much to say, so please Review.**

**Ja Ne.**

**-Shori **


	25. Episode 25

**Episode 25- An Angel on a Cloud**

_Clip clop clip clop._

The sound of small feet running against tile floors.

_Clop clip clip clop._

"Syo-kun!" a frail voice calls out.

The light at the end of the hall, the child's long awaited destination.

"Syo-kun," she says breathless. In the doorframe, she stands, staring at the small boy on the bed, a heart monitor beeping slowly. Doctors and nurses bustle about. Soflty, she says, taking a step forward, "Oh, Syo-kun, what have I done?"

A boy with blond hair stands nearby. When he notices her, he glares. _Her_. The reason for this mess. Or at least, the reason in his mind.

The girl with pink eyes, steps forward, determined to help, when she is stopped by the boy. "Why are you here?" he asks her.

She lifts her chin high, and says, "I want to help."

The boy huffs, and replies, "You aren't needed here. Haven't you done enough?"

The girls tears up, "I want to protect Syo-kun."

"You can't! Only I can!"

A hand lands on her shoulder, and her eyes meet an emerald green pair, "Come on, we're in the way."

With the green-eyed boy, the girl takes her leave, but not without casting a final glance at the blond boy, draped in white, looking to be asleep.

As the two went down the hall, their feet clipping and clopping, the girl lets out a whisper, "I'll protect you Syo-kun." And her tears fall silently.

XoXoX

"Hahaha, you're such a loser!"

A group of boys surrounds a boy in glasses.

"Why don't you go back home to your mommy, four-eyes?"

The boy pushes up his glasses, a blush of embarrassment prominent on his face.

A small girl stands mere feet away, her blond locks falling in her eyes. _How dare they? _she wonders.

Walking up she says, "You boys are so lame. Find somewhere else to play."

Flustered they turn to look at her, "Stay out of this, girly. You can't help him."

A memory of the words the blond haired boy said to her long ago rings clear in her mind.

_You can't! Only I can!_

Her eyes are wide, and soon she shakes with rage. She says the words that have built up inside since that day, "I can help anyone I want! You can't decide that!"

In her rage, she lashes out at the boys. She trembles in anger, she bangs once again covering her eyes. The small boy with glasses stares at her. "T-thank you."

She looks up at him, and for a moment, her eyes are dark in her anger. But they soften as they fall upon the boy's thankful face, "You're welcome."

Walking away, she wonders where that anger and power came from.

oXoXo

She stands in line to buy lunch. In front of her stands a girl in her grade, in her class. Just taller than her, and with black and blue hair, the girl resonates a sad and reverent atmosphere. Some girls behind the blond snicker and point.

"Look, it's her," one says.

"I hear she only got into this school because of her dad," says the second.

"She's always by herself, I bet she can only make friends by buying them," says the third.

She looks at the girl in front of her. Her fists are clutched to her side tightly, and she looks straight ahead. The blond can feel her sorrow.

"Maybe she's stupid."

She turns around, her eyes burning in rage. "You don't even know her! How can you make such assumptions?!"

The three girls stare at the girl, their mouths agape.

"Leave her alone! Can't you see you're hurting her feelings saying these things?" she yells.

The three girls head off. The blond turns to face the girl. She stares at her in shock. No words escape the raven haired girl's mouth.

The blond sits down at a table by herself. "Thank you for the food." She opens her lunch. A tap on her shoulder. The raven head stands behind her.

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will _always_ hurt me. Thank you for what you did," she says, smiling.

"You're welcome. Would you like to sit with me?" she asks. With a nod, the girl with striking blue eyes sits down.

After a while of silence, she says, "Want some pocky?" She holds open a box.

The blond stares at the box, "Yes please."

The raven head laughs at the rapidness that the blond eats the treat. In her mind, the rose eyed girl thinks,_ I will always protect people, because they deserve so much more than they are given._

A friendship was born with that promise and box of pocky. And it still stands to this day.

XoXoX

"You can't catch me, Syo-kun!"

The girl runs around the yard, chased by the blond boy.

His eyes are bright with joy and excitement, "You wanna bet?"

They laugh and run around. Suddenly, the boy stops, and falls to the ground. "Syo-kun! Are you okay?" she runs up to him.

"I'm fine," he says. "And I've got you!" He smiles and springs up, grabbing her around the waist. They tumble to the ground in a tangle of limbs.

"What are you two doing out here?"

"Toki! We're playing tag. Join us?" she asks.

He smiles and shakes his head, "I can't. Syo-kun has to go now."

"Aww," they respond together. With a laugh they get up from the ground. They walk out to the front of the house and she sees the other blond boy. He glares at her again. Syo brings her into a hug, unaware of the exchange. "I can't wait until next time."

She hugged him back, "I can't wait either." More quietly, she whispers, "I promise to protect you, _forever_."

oXoXo

"There you are!"

She is attacked from behind in a killer hug.

"N-na-chan, let go," she croaks.

Oblivious, the green eyed boy hugs her tighter, saying repeatedly how cute she is. Her raven haired friends watches, slightly amused. The blond soon begins to boil in annoyance, and begins to lose control of her movements. _What's going on?_ she wonders.

Her friend, sensing the danger, takes a step back. The boy, too, wisely lets go of her. A dark aura surrounds her, almost in a protective veil. "I will protect the helpless," she says quietly. "But if I can't protect myself, it's hopeless."

The blue eyed girl watches in confusion and fear. An idea pops into her mind. Taking a box out of her bag, she steps forward. "Do you want some pocky?"

She looks at her friend, and nods.

"You can only have some if you calm down," her friend says.

Surely enough, she calms down, and reaches for the box, which her friend gives her.

What happened that day would not be forgotten, nor the words she said.

XoXoX

"Syo-kun, not again," she says softly.

She stands in the doorway of the room, doctors and nurses bustling about. The blond boy lays draped in white, like an angle on a cloud.

In her hands, she holds his hat, which had laid forgotten on the ground as they left with him.

The other stands at the bedside, his face solemn. She steps closer, and hears the words he whispers, "I'll become a doctor, and I'll cure you, Syo. I promise I'll protect you."

She takes in a sharp breathe. He has the same goal. He turns to face her, and says bitterly, "What do you want?"

"I came to see him, and return his hat," she says softly.

He grabs the hat from her, "You've seen him now, and I have his hat. Go."

She is furious, but one look at the sleeping boy tells her to save the anger for another time. Not here, not now.

She begins to walk away when she hears a frail voice, "Thank you, Yukino-chan."

oXoXo

Yuki stood in the doorway of Room 26. Syo was next to her. On the bed, Masato was being fed my Miharu. He noticed them and smiled. "I'm glad you came."

"How could we stay away, Masato?" Syo said smiling.

Yuki walked up to the bed, "I know hospital food isn't grand, so I brought you some of Shori's brownies."

Masato's eyes brightened, "Shori-chan's brownies are the best."

"Yeah, with chocolate chips and fudge- yummy," Syo said. They laughed at his silliness. The pair turned to leave, when Yuki heard his soft voice say, "Thank you, Yukino-chan."

Memories of hospitals and tears, anger and sadness swept through her mind in a second. She turned back to see the blue haired angel on his bed of clouds smile at her.

She nodded, "You're welcome, Masa-chan."

* * *

**If I killed your feels, gomen.**

**I really like this chapter, and it turned out better than I thought. A little short, but it's very touching. **

**To clear somethings up, the beginning is parts of Yuki's past, sorta explaining her dark aura.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
**

**Until next time, my readers!**


End file.
